


Holidays on Earth-2

by toobusydoingnothing



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Banter, Character Study, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusydoingnothing/pseuds/toobusydoingnothing
Summary: Jesse has the brilliant idea to invite Team Flash to Earth-2 for the holidays. Why not? Everyone deserves a break from all the angst on Earth-1, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters mentioned belong to DCEU.
> 
> I love every version of Harrison Wells, and here's a take on all of them (Harry and HR more so than EoWells), with some romance thrown into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of the characters mentioned belong to DCEU.
> 
> I love every version of Harrison Wells, and here's a take on all of them (Harry and HR more so than EoWells), with some romance thrown into it.

 

**November 19th, Earth-2**

 

"Dad," Jesse sped into Harrison Wells' office at S.T.A.R. Labs, "I have an idea!"

Said father let out a long-suffering sigh. Gave Jesse a glare and pointedly look at the windblown documents lying around on the floor.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Jesse looked sheepishly at her father and bent down to help pick up the scattered documents.

"Sorry, I was just so excited and..."

Snatching the proffered documents from his daughter's outstretched hand, Harry cut her off mid-sentence.

"And what if I were in a meeting? You would have blown your identity phasing through the wall."

"I checked your calendar and you are clear for this afternoon!" Jesse exclaimed while coming around to perch on her father's desk.

"I could still be with someone! It might be a last-minute thing." Waving his hands in a sign of clear frustration.

"Alright, alright, I get..." Pausing to squint at her father, who is face down trying to rearrange the documents back in order, "Wait a minute, are you telling me that you're _with_ someone, like, _with someone_?"

"Do you see anyone in the room?" Came the annoyed reply.

"Not what I meant! I meant like, you know, is there someone that you _like_ that way?" Jesse rubbed her father’s shoulder, eyebrows raised.

"No." Harry crossed his arms defensively.

"You sure? Could be a Freudian slip." Jesse practically said with glee, receiving an eye roll from Harry.

“What was it that you came here to say?”

“Ah, you know, Christmas and the New Year are coming around,” Jesse avoided eye contact, swaying her head side to side as if she’s weighing the benefits of her proposal, “and I was thinking, why don't we invite Barry and the rest of our friends from Earth Two for the holidays.”

Harry suppressed a smile at Jesse's insistence on referring to the other Earth as Earth Two. He said instead. “Allen? Humph... " Harry gave Jesse a sidelong look, elbows on his desk, steeple his fingers and taping the fingertips against together, “Don't you mean the West family?”

Now it’s his turn to tease Jesse.

“Dad!” Jesse whined, “Com'on! It’d be so much more fun to have a group of people around.”

Harry leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head, tilting his head slightly to look at Jesse through his glasses.

“If I agree to invite them, will you promise there’ll be no touching, no kissing in the house?”

“What?” Slapping her hands against her thighs in frustration, “You can’t be serious!”

“Oh I assure you. I am serious.” Nodding at Jesse, “Dead serious.”

Harrison Wells' smirk fell as he observed his daughter went from fuming to a triumphant smile.

“What about Barry?”

“Allen?” Frowning at his daughter.

“Him and Iris! You know.” Jesse wriggled her eyebrows.

Reaching over to pick up his cup, Harry took a sip of water. He sighed once more and said.

“You know perfectly well that I meant you.” Putting down his cup to look at his daughter again, “I can always build you that unbreakable daughter box that I promised. This time it will be made out of carbyne and reinforced with force field.”

“What?? Dad, you’re being unreasonable!” Jesse hopped off the desk to circle around her father, “I know you like Wally and think he’s a good guy.” At that, Harry opened his mouth to say something but Jesse continued, “You’ll just have to accept that I’m an adult now.” Harry shook his head furiously, “And!” Jesse raised a finger to emphasize her point, “I know how to protect myself! You have to trust me!”

Harry stared up at the big doe eyes of his daughter and let out another long-suffering sigh.

“What do you expect from a father?” Harry sounded almost resigned, “You will always be my baby girl.”

“I know, dad and I love you.” Jesse smiled and placed her hand on Harry’s to rub the back of his hand comfortingly with her thumb, “I can’t promise that there won’t be kissing or some fooling around…”

“Jesse…” Harry warned.

“But at least I can promise that there won’t be any sex…”

“Sex?” Harry jumped up immediately to loom over his daughter, hands on hips, “I didn’t even mention sex and you’re already thinking about it!”

“…for the Wells, I can’t say for the Allen and the West.” Jesse danced away from Harry, definite mirth glinting in her eyes.

“Stop talking!” Harry waved his hands sharply to cut her off.

Standing there quietly in a battle of wills against his daughter, Harry eventually removed his glasses and rubbed his eye tiredly with the heel of his palm. All the while, Jesse just grinned at him expectantly.

“Fine! No sex for you under my roof. Wait, make that anywhere.” Harry finally let out, “but kissing and touching is...I can’t even say it…”

“Thank you, dad. I love you.” Jesse gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stepped back to grin at her father.

“You’ll be the death of me, you know.” Harry drew her back to give her a bear hug.

“I thought you always said that I’m your joy.” Jesse said, her voice muffled by her father’s white dress shirt.

“And you are.” Hands on her shoulders and gently pushing Jesse away to look her in the eyes, “And you’re right, Wally is a good kid.”

Jesse gave him a brilliant smile.

 

 

**November 19th, Earth-1**

 

It’s been a relatively relaxing day. No meta human attacks, no beings with mythical powers showing up to threaten the city, no bank robberies by thugs armed with high tech weapons, not even a regular robbery if the police radio chatter is to be believed. It’s just a very peaceful day at Central City.

Cisco wished every day is like this.

“Wait, that’d be pretty boring.” He spoke out loud to himself, while waiting for the simulation to be finished, “Maybe more days like this, with one or two meta human attacks per month.”

“No…that’ll mean chaos and panic.” Popping another fries from Big Belly Burger into his mouth, “It’s probably better to wish for world peace.”

“God, that’d be soooo boring…” Fishing out another piece of fries, he suddenly sat up straight, “This IS boring and I’m talking to myself!!”

Cisco flung the offending piece of food back into the box and stood up, disgusted.

“Are you done with your Big Belly Burger? Can I have the rest of the fries?” HR suddenly chimed in from behind.

Cisco gave a high-pitched yelp and turned to glare at HR, who then proceed to nonchalantly filch the fries before Cisco’s say so, and flopped down onto the chair next to Cisco.

“What are you doing? Anything interesting?” HR squinted at the computer that’s still running Cisco’s simulation.

“What’s up with you and sneaking up on people!” Noticing HR looked questioningly at him, Cisco continued, “Like, just now, and that time when Barry and I went to your room and you just suddenly appear? How do you manage to not make any noise with those boots on?”

HR looked down at his fancy boots then back up at Cisco. He simply smiled and shrugged, tapping his fingers on the monitor.

“So I see you’re running simulations on something.”

Cisco sat down grumpily and snatched the packet of fries back from HR’s fingers.

“These are _mine_. Get your own.” He picked up some fries and threw them into his mouth, chewed at them and swallowed nosily just to make a point, “I’m simulating Caitlin’s Killer Frost power. Maybe figure a way to help her use her abilities without her going crazy.”

HR nodded sagely, “That sounds useful.”

“Why am I talking to you anyway! It’s not like you understand anything I said!” Throwing his hands up, Cisco yelled, “Hell, you can’t even use a computer.”

Cisco gave HR a dirty look as HR looked completely unfazed by Cisco’s scathing remarks.

That is another thing that Cisco can’t stand about HR. Harry would have a snarky come back at everything thrown at him, while any snide or hurtful comments just blow pass HR like a breeze. The man doesn’t even appear to care at all. Times like this just made Cisco want to pick on HR, which bothers Cisco even more, because he doesn’t want to be mean. He wished HR would just go back to his stupid Earth-19, or at least go away so Cisco can pretend HR doesn't exist.

But he can’t.

HR is now a constant at S.T.A.R Labs with his rapid-fire remarks on not quite accurate pop culture references. Constantly playing with his drumsticks despite the fact that there’s no drums around. Cisco wasn’t even sure if HR actually knows how to play at all.

God damn HR.

And his stupid name.

Cisco peered at the man again and realized HR is happily consuming the fries. Cisco looked down at his hand which was previously holding _his_ packet of fries to find it holding onto thin air. Noticing Cisco’s look, HR held out the packet and said.

“Here, you can have the last piece.”

“I can have…” Cisco felt a vein popped. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from yelling out the rest of the sentence.

When. Did. The. Idiot. Take. The. Fries. From. His. Hands?

Cisco wanted to shout at the man, but there’s no use. This is not the first time it happened. Whatever he is, HR is quite good with tricks and sleight of hand. Cisco cataloged it as just another necessary skill for a con man. Or, a skill to attract women’s attentions. Yes, another thing that grates on Cisco’s nerves even more than HR’s apparent lack of knowledge in science and technology - his ways with women.

The ladies appeared to find HR quite charming.

They would laugh at his jokes and look a little bit too flattered by the compliments HR sent their way. There is no doubt in Cisco’s mind that it’s an obvious ploy to ingratiate himself to Team Flash.

Just a couple of days ago, Barry and Cisco listened on in utter horror as Iris and Caitlin chatted about HR’s fashion sense, about how he wore his scarf _just so_ , or the cut of his shirt. They wanted to gouge out their eyes and stab something sharp into their ears when Iris mentioned how she is just realizing now that Dr. Wells is rather handsome and sexy.

“HR is not even close to being a scientist or a doctor.” Even Cisco thought Barry's comeback was rather lame.

“Please stop talking about _any_ Harrison Wells like that.” Was all Cisco could muster, “Even Harry would puke.”

“But you can’t deny that HR is very nice and kind.” Caitlin had said.

Too nice, countered in Cisco’s mind. No one could be that nice, could they?

HR is always smiling, ready to crack a joke. He brings them coffee, food, and snacks. Provides motivational supports. Comforts people when they need it. Occasionally he even has one or two good ideas, in the street-smart kind of way. Another con man quality in Cisco’s opinion. HR is also considerate when the circumstances require it. He remembers HR volunteering to talk to Caitlin when Cisco outed her Killer Frost secrets.

Still, Cisco does not trust HR. He wishes Harry is here to help figure HR out.

A soft,  _Ding_ , brought Cisco out of his reverie. The simulation was completed and Cisco frowned at the results.

“What do these numbers mean?” came HR’s voice. Right, he's still here.

“It means that in the Killer Frost mode, Caitlin requires constant consumption of heat.” Cisco replied, temporarily forgetting how much HR annoys him.

“Interesting…does that mean low temperature would disrupt her abilities…” HR twirled the drumstick in his hand.

“Hmm...so, without heat, she would actually be weakened!” Cisco mused.

“I agree. Now we know how to stop her if she ever goes on a rampage again.” HR tilted his head, “By the way, I preferred her as a brunette. Mind you, the blond look is very sexy, but she’s more stunning as a brunette.”

“Really?” Cisco replied sarcastically, “ _That’s_ what you think?”

HR did not register Cisco's tone and nodded in agreement, "Yes, don't you think so?"

Just when Cisco was about tell HR to leave him alone, Cisco’s cell phone came to life, blasting out a familiar tune.

“I know this one! Star Wars! Darth Vader!” HR exclaimed.

“ _March of the Stormtroopers_ , to be precise.” Cisco picked up his phone, “Meaning that it’s from Harry.”

“Your ring tone for Earth Two me is Darth Vader’s theme song?” Completely ignoring Cisco’s correction, “He wasn’t that bad according to the ledger.”

“Stop calling whatever you’ve been reading the ledger.” Cisco attempted to wave HR away so he can play Harry’s message in private.

“Come on, let me stay!” HR dared to give Cisco an imploring look. Cisco thought it look absurd on a Wells’ face, “I’ve been here for weeks and Mr. Handsome never messaged us before. It must be important!”

“Mr. Handso…” Cisco wanted to bang his head against the desk at this point, but instead he took a deep breath and said, “Harry, who, by the way, an actual scientist that knows his shit, wouldn’t contact us unless it’s serious. He’s not a trusting guy and he doesn’t know you so he wouldn’t want you to know what’s he gotta say! So, away you go.”

HR shrugged, stood up and stepped out of the Cortex. Cisco waited for a full minute before he tiptoed to the entrance and poked his head out looking down the hallway to make sure that HR is nowhere in sight before he turned around to play the video.

“Hey, guys!” To Cisco’s surprise, it was Jesse’s face that appeared in the video message.

Jesse happily rambled on about her new role as a superhero on Earth Two, about the villains that she had faced down. Her monologue was punctuated by Harry’s sarcastic off-screen remarks about school, _danger_ , homework, _danger_ , exam, _danger_ , _danger_ , _danger_ , _danger_. Cisco laughed every time Jesse just speaks louder to talk over Harry’s over protectiveness. Eventually Harry grumpily told her to get to the point.

“So, we,” Cisco distinctly heard Harry said something like, _you, not me,_  “want to invite you guys over for the New Year!”

“Wow! Earth Two? This is exciting!” HR's voice came directly from behind Cisco and he tumbled off his chair in surprise, letting out a girly scream.

“I told you NOT to do that ever again!” HR just smiled and offered a hand to help Cisco up.

“Do you know if they have Big Belly Burger over there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Cisco. He's just so alive. First half of season 3 was tough for him, and he seemed to take his anger out on HR an awful lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Again, all characters mentioned belong to DCEU

 

**December 30th, Earth-2**

 

In a whoosh, Team Flash arrived on Earth Two and came face to face with the beaming face of Jesse Wells early Friday morning. Except Joe, who still has precinct duties and will not arrive until New Year’s Eve.

“That was something.” Iris steadied herself, first time traveling through trans-dimensional breaches.

“Welcome of Earth One!” Jesse said with a flourish.

“Har, har, Jesse Quick! My favorite female speedster.” Cisco gave Jesse a hug, “But I’ll have you know that, this, is Earth Two, and where we came from, that’s Earth PRIME.”

“Our earth, our rules.” Jesse pushed him away and turned to give Caitlin a hug, “Oh! Caitlin! I miss you. Dad told me about your incident. Are you ok?”

Caitlin gave the younger girl a kiss on the cheek and a brilliant smile.

“I miss you, too! Thanks for asking. It’s fine for now as long as I wear these power inhibitors” Caitlin showed her the modified cuffs.

Jesse squeezed Caitlin’s arm reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, now that you’re all here. I’m sure dad can come up with something.”

“Speaking of, where’s Harry?” Barry piped in, looking around as if Harry would jump out to surprise them.

“Oh! He, uh…” Jesse’s eyes landed on Wally at this point, and they smiled almost shyly at each other, “Hey, there.”

“Hey, Jesse.” Wally stepped closer, unsure whether he should hug her or not.

“Kid Flash, huh?” Jesse said, biting her lips.

“Yeah, I guess.” Wally gave a one shoulder shrug and moved to hug her. Jesse also had the same idea and had moved in at the same time. Their arms ended up awkwardly bumping into each other. Both laughed nervously at their clumsiness.

“Look at them! Puppy love.” Cisco teased in a singsong voice, “Don’t mind us, then. We’ll just go and explore ourselves.”

Jesse turned around to see an identically amused expression on Barry and Iris’ face, while Caitlin looked approving.

“So, uh, dad is actually very busy today." Jesse said apologetically, "He has several conference calls with the Seattle and Metropolis branches this morning. There’re several experiments that he wanted to tie up before the end of the year.”

At this point Jesse noticed HR standing at the back looking overtly excited. She knitted her brow, feeling awkward and unsure of how to interact with him, so she avoided eye contact.

“He said you guys probably want to tour S.T.A.R Labs and see what’s different from Earth TWO.” She looked at Cisco pointedly, “In the afternoon, we’ll go do some sightseeing in the city.”

Jesse grabbed Wally’s hand and lead everyone out of the breach room.

“Awesome, we didn’t get to see much last time around.” Barry exclaimed.

“You at least got to go to a Jazz bar, while I was basically stuck here at S.T.A.R Labs the whole time with grumpy Harry” Cisco complained, “Then we had to go on this trek in the woods…”

Things have returned to close to normal between Barry and Cisco after their heart to heart a couple of days ago.

“Luckily, after Zoom’s defeat, and with a new speedster in town.” Jesse proclaimed proudly, both index fingers pointing at herself, “Our Central City is not as crazy as before.”

“I knew you would be a great superhero.” Caitlin hooked an arm around Jesse, who gave her two excited thumbs up.

“After the city tour, we’ll head back here to freshen up. Dinner’s at seven thirty. Dad made reservations at this really nice restaurant.” Turning around to look at everyone with an appraising look, “Did you bring fancy clothes like I told you to?”

Cisco, Barry and Wally nodded but Jesse wasn’t sure if their nods were directed at her, as they were barely paying any attention to what she was saying the moment they entered the labs and were currently busy taking pictures at a gadget that was a model of an earlier product from S.T.A.R Labs on this earth.

She turned around to find HR gave her a, don’t worry I’ve got this covered, look, that Jesse was unsure of, but decided that he could always wear her dad’s clothes. Iris and Caitlin, on the other hand, immediately jumped at the mention of dinner and looked slightly concerned.

“Barry said that the style here is kind of different from our earth.” Iris said, looking at the hairdo on a passing female employee, “I’m not sure if what I brought was totally appropriate.”

“Me either. And will we have time to do our hair?” Caitlin asked, frowning at another employee’s hairstyle.

“You don’t need to change your hair to impress me, Caitlin.” HR said and gave her a wink, “I’m quite attach to your current look.”

Jesse simply stared open mouthed, eyes wide as saucers at her father’s doppelganger as Caitlin tried to stammer out a polite response while a faint blush crept up on her cheeks.

“Yep, this one does that.” Iris staged whisper to the dumbfounded Jesse.

“But he’s not bad.” Wally defended his friend.

“Okay…but it's gonna take a while to wipe the image of my dad blatantly hitting on Caitlin from my mind though.”

“Lucky you.” Cisco said dryly, “Unfortunately for me, it’s burnt to the back of my eyelids.”

 

Quite conveniently, there was a section of S.T.A.R. Labs that was opened to the general public and served as an exhibition of its operations. Jesse turned out to be the perfect tour guide. Pretty much growing up in the Labs gave her unique perspectives and she shared tidbits of stories that are lesser known to the public. Caitlin and Cisco were especially engaged in the background of Earth Two S.T.A.R. Labs as they had the longest history with their Earth One version.

They were also over the moon during their visits to the actual laboratory area, as Cisco and Barry stared wide eyed at instrumentation that is not even in existence on their earth, while Caitlin started an in-depth conversation on bioengineering with several researchers on site. Jesse had to laughingly drag them away to the cafeteria to grab lunch.

“Oh! my god! This is so cool!” Barry could barely contain his excitement as he gulped down his lunch.

“Yes, I mean, what we do at S.T.A.R Labs these days is very important, but I miss this, too!” Caitlin chimed in, eyes warm with happiness and pure scientific interest, “A different type of thrill. To bounce ideas with your colleagues, discover a new problem, start a collaboration...”

“And the tech here!” Cisco shook his head as he played with a quantum transmitter that one of the engineer gave him as a gift after Cisco helped him solve a problem, “We don’t even have the technology to make this thing on our earth, and that guy said this is standard issue in the communication device here?”

“Yes, dad designed the first generation, by the way.” Jesse smiled proudly, “What you have there is the sixth generation. Don’t lose it. Our competitors are dying to get their grubby little fingers on that thing.”

“I don’t know if you guys have noticed it or not, but the cars here?” Wally pointed to a Maserati Berlinetta on the street, “Man, they are the real deal, and the engine inside? It’s purely solar powered. I mean, let's not even talk about the power conversion. Just the battery set up alone in that thing? It’s _way_ ahead of our lithium ion batteries.”

“Well.” Jesse smiled at Wally, “You can always stay here on this earth you know.”

“Oh, Jesse, do you think I could skip the city tour today?” Caitlin looked sheepishly at Jesse, “I kinda want to talk to the people here a little bit more. And you know, they’re probably all going on holidays tomorrow so this is my only chance.”

Barry and Cisco immediately expressed their interests in staying at the labs. Eventually it was decided that Jesse would take Wally, HR and Iris, who’s dying to study the cultural differences here on Earth Two, to tour the city, while the rest of the team will stay at S.T.A.R. Labs. To Jesse’s relief, not only was HR wearing his bowler hat, he also brought along a pair of sunglasses, which obscured his face enough so that people wouldn’t immediately think that he’s Harrison Wells.

 

 

“We should've followed Jesse and keep an eye on HR.” Cisco muttered to Barry as they made their way to Harry’s office.

“I’m more concerned about Caitlin not coming with us.” Barry looked over his shoulder as if Caitlin would be right around the corner.

“It’s fine! She’s a big girl. I haven’t seen her so happy about anything for a long time.” Cisco waved his hand dismissively, “Didn’t you see her face, she’s fine. It’s like, in the Fellowship of the Rings, we just lost Gandalf, narrowly escaped from Moria, and now we’re entering into Lorien to this magical forest where you just relax and sleep and chat with elves.”

“What? That doesn’t even make sense. And who’s Gandalf in this scenario anyway?” Barry looked completely confused, “You’re losing your touch, man. HR’s Earth-19 weirdness rubbing off you?”

“Oh, God.” Cisco sighed dramatically, “Don’t get me started on that guy. Why did he tag along anyway? And why did that face transmogrification thingy just had to malfunction this week? Harry’s going to have a conniption fit when he finds out HR’s been flirting with those technicians earlier today.”

“HR is alone on Earth One! We can’t just leave him there alone! But yeah, knowing Harry, he just might murder his doppelganger.” Barry shuddered, “Wait, why are we going to Harry’s office anyway? Didn’t Jesse say that he’s busy or something? He might bite our heads off if we disturb him.”

“It’s lunch hours! A man’s gotta eat!” Cisco spread his hands as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “We’ll be fine.”

“I sure hope so.” And Barry knocked on Harry’s door.

“Come in.” Came the muffled reply.

Barry and Cisco wondered to themselves why they felt like they’re entering the principal’s office when they’re in fact two powerful meta humans that should be able to handle everything Harry might throw at them. Either way, they both unconsciously prepared themselves for a dressing down as they stepped through the door.

“Allen, Ramon.” Harry barely spared them a glance as he pushed his glasses up and continued to look at his monitor, “Jesse’s text warned me that you might wander this way at some point…”

“Chill, man, we just came to say hi.” Cisco shook his head in disbelief while simultaneously wondered why he even _still_ felt disbelief at Harry’s general snark.

“I thought I made it clear that I will meet you all at dinner, so I fail to understand why you have to bother me at lunch time.”

“So, you do eat.” Barry flopped down on the couch, “Nice place, I didn’t get to take a good look last time.”

Harry finally tore his gaze away from the monitor and bore down his icy blue eyes at the two Earth One dwellers.

“What did I say at the time? I told you that my instinct was not to trust that Earth-19 Wells!” Harry threw them a, _I told you_ , dirty look,

“Hey, if you’d told us at the time that he might’ve been a total fraud and potential idiot, then we wouldn’t have hired him!” Cisco countered, “But, all you said was, _blah, blah, blah, I’m the boss, listen to me!_ ”

Barry immediately raised his hands defensively, “I wasn’t even in the room!”

“And what’s this thing about me chatting up my employees?” Harry is fuming at this point.

“That’s just HR’s modus operandi. And it was Barry who brought him here!” Cisco pointed to Barry accusingly.

“Dude! For real?” Barry shouted.

Harry’s fist connected angrily with his desk. His voice dropped a full octave, turning cold and menacing. Barry and Cisco shrank into the couch as he all of a sudden reminded them of Eobard Thawne.

“If you were not listening to me then, at least listen to me now.” Harry bit out the words, “Get. Rid. Of. Him!”

“What? Why? We can’t really!” Barry said

“Really? We want to keep HR?” Cisco turned to look at Barry in disbelief.

“I mean, yes, he’s not a genius, but he’s not a bad guy. And he’s got like this thing he’s trying to write before he goes back to his earth.” Barry continued.

“STOP!” Harry shouted, and Barry and Cisco quieted. “Based on my experience on your Earth, by this time, he should have enough materials to write a whole trilogy of novels. Wasn’t there an alien invasion?”

“You heard about that, too?” Barry asked.

“Snow told Jesse and Jesse texted me.”

“We should confiscate her cell phone.” Cisco muttered.

Barry opened his mouth as if he’s about to say something else, but Harry raised up a finger to stop him.

“Furthermore, this Wells should be genetically identical to me, and there are no idiot Harrison Wells.” He gave both meta-humans in the room a long look, then leaned back into his chair, waving a hand dismissively. “Unless he suffered a severe head trauma or something.”

Harry took a deep breath before he continued.

“If he’s even half as smart as I am, he’s smart enough to pull the wool over all of you.”

Cisco rolled his eyes, “The level of ego in this room is unbelievable.”

“Don’t you get it? If his earth has the capability to receive our transmission, there’s a certain level of similarities between our worlds. Explain to me how can a man survive in his world without knowing the basic operations of a computer?” Harry asked. “Where did he read about your coffee preferences? I clearly do not remember any paper logs about that. Unless he’s creepy enough to follow you guys around without you knowing when ordering coffee.”

“Some Wells are rather creepy…” Cisco spoke under his breath.

“There are three scenarios here, one, either he’s from a too advanced Earth where he has no idea how to operate our comparatively primitive computer systems…”

“You mean like when Scotty went back to 1960s in ‘The Voyage Home’ and he thought the mouse was a mic because on the enterprise he’s used to computer being completely voice controlled?” Cisco supplied.

“Yes, exactly, and in that case, why didn’t he just say so?” Cisco and Barry do not have a reply.

“Second scenario, he’s from a really backward Earth society. Somehow our transmission was intercepted by intelligence from another planet, and they decided to use this Wells as a spy and infiltrate the Earth in some ways.”

“What? Even I wouldn’t cook up a scenario like that!” Cisco exclaimed.

“You just had an alien invasion on your earth. Case in point.” Barry and Cisco still looked not convinced.

"Third scenario, his Earth has very different technology from here, still doesn't explain why he didn't just say so. He's in some big trouble and went to your Earth to hide out. One day, his enemies will find his trails and follow him there."

“Either way, this HR, he’s bad news. Send. Him. Back.” Harry finished.

“I might not buy Harry’s theory a hundred percent. But I agree, we totally should send him back.” Cisco made a pushing motion with his palms to stress his point.

Barry shook his head.

“No, there’s the fourth scenario where what HR said is completely true!” Barry protested.

“Oh God…here we go again.” Cisco place a hand on his forehead.

“Allen...” Harry warned.

“No, Harry. I think HR is alright! He might be a bit eccentric -”

“A bit?” Cisco cut in.

“But I think at the core of it, he’s a good guy!” Barry argued, “Even if what Harry said is true, that HR is in some sort of trouble in his world. Then we should help him! Like I helped you with Jesse!”

“Good old Barry logic.” Cisco sighed.

“Besides, he’s not totally useless, and the girls all like him!” Barry concluded.

“He’s trying to gain your trust, Allen.” By this time Harry was pacing around the room before he came to an abrupt halt, “Wait, what? Who like him?”

“Iris, Caitlin and Cecile.” Barry answered and Harry frowned at the Cecile’s name.

“Joe’s sort of new girlfriend.” Cisco supplied by way of explanation. Harry gave a, don’t care, shake of head and to walk back to his desk.

“They think he’s hot.” Barry bunched up his nose and Harry turned his head to look at Barry so fast that Cisco thought he might’ve pulled a muscle.

“What?” Harry asked.

“Stop right there, Barry.” Cisco warned, "Stop right there."

“There’s more?” Harry inquired incredulously, running a hand through his already unruly hair.

“I’m only telling the truth. They’re kinda like friends?” Barry explained defensively

“Who?” Harry now looked dangerously calm.

“He kept asking Caitlin out…so I think they went for a drink last week?” Barry’s more than a little bit uncomfortable by now and his voice went distinctly high pitched while twiddling his fingers nervously.

Cisco face-palmed.

“Wait for it.” Cisco muttered, and without any notice Harry promptly pushed whatever innocent objects that were sitting on top of a cabinet to the floor.

“Harry!” Barry jumped up as he was narrowly missed by what looked like an award.

Harry went on to kick a chair so hard that it hit the door to his office. Making a more than obvious dent on the surface.

“Working at Earth Two S.T.A.R. Labs must be fun.” Cisco looked on as Harry destroyed more ornaments in the room.

“I’m sure nothing happened!” Barry yelled, “She did look a bit oddly at HR the next day, but it’s fine!”

“Really? So comforting!” Harry intoned with more than a little bit of venom, “How am I supposed to face Snow now? I’m going to remind her of that womanizer!”

“You’re fine!” Barry tried, “You’re Harry! You’re safe!”

“Is that so?” Sarcasm dripping from Harry’s every word.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re a dad! You’re harmless!” In contrast to his words, Barry put his hands in front his body as if protecting himself from Harry.

“So, I’m like a dad to Snow is what you’re saying…”

Barry shook his head while looking toward Cisco for support.

“No, I don’t think she thinks of you like her dad, but you know…more like…” Cisco searched for the appropriate words, “I don’t know, Barry, you started it.”

“I mean, she’s comfortable around you!” Barry looked around frantically, “Like a gay friend! Yes! Like a gay friend.”

“I can’t watch this anymore.” Cisco held his head in his hands.

“A gay friend.” Harry sounded eerily peaceful, arms crossed.

Barry looked as if he’s ready to phased out of the room at any time. Harry turned around, picked up a box from his desk, and threw it to Cisco. Cisco opened the box in trepidation to find a pair of bracelets inside.

“Um…Harry? These aren’t for me, are they?” Cisco squeaked out nervously, a high, girly pitched.

Cisco held up the bracelets with his fingertips to peer at them gingerly as if they might burn him. Barry first stared at the bracelets and looked back and forth between Harry and Cisco like a deer caught in the headlights.

“No, Ramon, they’re not for you.” Barry and Cisco dared not move a muscle, “They’re the power bracelets we were discussing over the trans-universe communications.”

Barry and Cisco braced themselves for the impending explosion.

“THEY ARE FOR SNOW!!!” Harry bellowed, “Now get out, and give those to her.”

“Wait, how do you even know they’ll work?” Cisco asked, while Barry was trying to drag him out of the door.

“I paid some people to get me Deathstorm and Killer Frost’s bodies.” Harry’s voice is deadly cold, “Figured out how to mimic the firestorm matrix, and contained it in the bracelets so they will constantly generate heat and can be absorbed by Killer Frost’s cells harmlessly. This way, she’ll be able to use her power with a constant source of heat to stabilize her.”

“Uh...You experimented on their bodies?” Barry asked.

It’s not a big deal to use dead bodies but it was still quite morbid when those bodies belong to people they know.

“Yes, if you have a problem, I don’t care.” Harry turned his back on them to sit back down behind his desk, “These just might save Snow’s sanity.”

“You should give them to Caitlin yourselves. She’ll want to thank you.” Cisco ventured, and gingerly placed the box on the floor.

“Whatever. Now get out. I have work to do.” Finding the pair still rooted at the entrance, Harry picked up a pen and threw it at them.

Barry sped himself and Cisco away to avoid being hit by said projectile.

“Now what was that all about?” Barry asked Cisco once they’re out of the danger zone.

“I don’t know! But gay friend? Really? Barry?” That’s all Cisco could manage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it very annoying that in the same episode, it was implicated that Caitlin, who's never ever done anything selfish since S1, suddenly becomes evil just because of her power, while Wally (I like the character a lot in S2), after a series of immature and selfish actions in S3, got the power he wanted and there's no apparent repercussions whatsoever at this point. It seems unfair to me, so, here's a Caitlin who gets to use her power!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters still not mine
> 
> Two surprise characters in this chapter.

  **December 30th, Earth-2**

 

The rest of the afternoon passed by without incidents. Barry and Cisco parted ways to explore the laboratories on their own. Once, Cisco bumped into Caitlin who was in an intense debate on cellular regeneration therapy with several scientists. When he eventually returned to the conference rooms at six thirty, where they kept their travelling luggage, he found Jesse’s city tour group had already returned. The girls are frantically styling up their hair with some suggestions from Jesse so they would fit in with Earth Two style more.

“There’s no need to worry about style too much. Dad’s kind of infamous with his casual attires. No one would dare say anything when we’re with him.” Jesse said to the women, “But you both look absolutely beautiful.”

HR had just finished helping Wally with his bow-tie, and the doppelganger picked up a tie himself to deftly craft out an Eldredge knot, looking sharp and dapper and all too comfortable in his skin.

“You should wear blue more often.” Iris commented on HR’s shirt while walking by, “It brings out your eyes.”

“I know.” HR replied without missing a beat, “That’s why I reserve it for special occasion.”

Iris chuckled good-naturedly and Cisco observed Jesse’s hands faltered mid-air while curling Caitlin’s hair, and accidentally burnt her own fingers. A concerned Wally went over to see if she needed anything.

“Maybe this one is gay.” Barry whispered to Cisco, “And he’s hiding it by flirting with every girl in the room.”

“Seriously Barry, dropped the gay thing!” Cisco elbowed Barry in the ribs, “You’re going to piss Harry off again, and why does it even matter if they’re gay or not!?”

“I don’t know.” Barry shrugged, “I guess it’d make me feel better when Iris said he’s hot.”

“If you care so much then you should just ask HR to stop flirting with your girlfriend.” Cisco snapped.

“Now you two.” Iris stood sternly in front of Cisco and Barry, “Go change!”

She shooed them both into the adjacent restroom. Very soon, all the men are dressed to the nines, clean shaven and sat around looking at the girls with a bored expression on their face. HR took out his drumsticks from nowhere and started playing with them.

“Hey did you guys know that Harry fought in the war?” asked Wally.

“In the war?” Barry perked up at the new topic, “That’s right, Jay, I mean, Hunter Zolomon, mentioned that his dad fought in a war, something called War of the Americas?”

“Yeah, that’s the one. Apparently, it was a huge deal. Jesse said that everyone above eighteen had to enlist at the time. Harry served as a sniper for one year before the war ended. Cool eh?” said Wally.

“Humph, I mean, the way he ran around with guns, probably should have tipped us off that he had combat experience.” Said Barry.

“Yeah…and oh, by the way, Harry’s Time Vault? Yeah, dude’s got waaaay too many guns stashed down there, if he’s not on our side, I’d be worried.” Cisco’s stomach growled, “I’m hungry…”

“But a sniper though.” Barry frowned, “I kinda pictured Harry to be more like Einstein or Oppenheimer, you know. That the military would ask him to develop weapons of mass destruction or something.”

“No, no, Harry rejected to work on that project.” Said Wally, “So they shipped him off to the front line.”

Barry winced, “That wasn’t very nice.”

“On the other hand, the man _did_ build the particle accelerator and created a whole bunch of meta humans.” Cisco said dryly, “Some might argue that he made a mass destruction weapon anyway.”

“I also went to war when I was eighteen.” HR interjected, “It’s called the World War IV.”

“World War IV?” Cisco straightened up to ask HR incredulously, “What happened in III? And wasn’t there a blight on your earth, too?”

HR shrugged, “The third World War was before my time, and the blight came much later. It happened fifteen years ago.”

“Remind me to not visit Earth-19 then.” Barry shook his head in disbelief, “Sounds like a disaster zone.”

 

 

Once everyone was ready, they all followed Jesse to the front door of S.T.A.R. Labs where Harry was waiting for them.

“Dad! Where’s your tie?” Jesse ran up to her father, who turned around to give her a kiss on her forehead.

“It’s a restaurant, not the Nobel Prize ceremony.”

Sticking to his signature monochrome palette, Harry was decked out in a simple silver grey dress shirt, black suit and pants, with a dark grey over coat and gainsboro cashmere scarf to complete his look.

An outfit befitting the S.T.A.R. Labs CEO Harrison Wells as every day wear, and quite similar to what Harry was wearing when Cisco and Barry visited him at the office earlier in the day. The only noticeable change was Harry’s hair. It is now styled, giving it more architecture, tempting people to run a hand through it. All together not a big change for Harrison Wells of Earth Two, except that the Earth One gang is more used to seeing him in hoodie, sweater, jeans and combat boots. And the boys gaped at him, while the women exchanged knowing smiles.

Like HR, Harry looked confident and comfortable in his own skin. Standing next to them, Barry, Cisco and Wally unconsciously squirmed in their suit jacket, feeling weirdly overdressed and under-dressed at the same time. Iris noticed Barry’s mood change so she reached out and grasped his hand to bring it to her lips. Barry puffed out his chest instantaneously.

“A handsome devil.” HR grinned at Harry, who avoided eye contact with him.

“I think you look great, Harry.” Caitlin smiled.

Now it’s Harry’s turn to look uncomfortable and he quickly mutter a, _you look nice, too, Snow_ , under his breath, not quite daring to focus his gaze upon Caitlin. Jesse blinked at her father’s reaction but her attention was soon diverted away as he snapped his fingers and two identical Jaguar Mark II pulled up. The drivers stepped out and handed Harry and Jesse the keys.

“These are company cars?” Barry asked, “This is gonna be an interesting ride.”

Wally followed Jesse, so naturally Iris and Barry got on to the same car, while this left HR, Cisco and Caitlin to Harry’s car. Caitlin thanked Harry enthusiastically for the invitation to Earth Two, only to have Harry responding curtly with a _you’re welcome_.  Caitlin looked despondent at Harry’s response but seemed to cheer up as she observed Earth Two Central City for the first time. The art deco style permeated every corner of the city and drew several gasps of surprise from the Earth One residents.

As expected, the drive to the restaurant was filled with HR’s monologue on the differences between Earth-19 to Earth Two. How HR could ignore the obvious displeasure from Harry at his inane chatter was beyond Cisco’s understanding. He himself remembered when Harry first arrived on Earth One, his antagonistic demeanor toward the team was practically dripping from his every pore, resulting in everyone giving him a wide berth, at least initially. Harry could be nice and caring when he wanted to, like him with Jesse, but he is also too volatile and inimical the rest of the time.

 

 

To Caitlin’s relief, they arrived at the restaurant before Harry could explode and threw HR out. Even better was that Jesse’s car was only seconds behind. Harry immediately brightened up at the sight of his daughter. She smiled at his tender expression reserved for Jesse. The staff recognized Harry on sight and came forward quickly to usher them in. She saw HR moving towards her when she felt a warm hand at the small of her back escorting her into the restaurant. She looked up in surprise to see it was Harry. She glanced back and noticed that Wally is holding Jesse’s hand.

As she entered the restaurant, she saw that every pair of eyes was drawn over to Harrison Wells, consequently, curious glances were also sent her way. Some patrons even went as far as pointing at her and whispering between themselves. Harry was either oblivious or too used to standing under the spotlight and disregard the attention with ease. Caitlin, however, felt self-conscious, and blushed at all the stares. Harry took note of Caitlin’s discomfort and bent down to whisper in her ear when he helped her out of her coat.

“I’m sorry. They like to stare.”

Unfortunately for her, his breath against her ears didn’t help matters as she blushed a deeper shade and the whispers of the patrons seemed to intensify at this innocently intimate gesture. When his fingers inadvertently grazed against her skin at her nape, Caitlin wondered if he could feel her heart racing impossibly fast.

It seemed to take forever to reach their seats, and it probably was the furthest distance one can traverse in this restaurant, as Harry had apparently requested a secluded area in house. Even so, Caitlin could still feel prying eyes at her back as Harry pulled out her seat. Fortunately, the customers’ attentions were drawn towards the entrance again. This time, it’s almost a small commotion, as everyone was shocked to see another Harrison Wells following into the restaurants. Caitlin now can relax and laugh softly at the confused expression on everyone’s face.

“Well, they have something else to gawk at now, rather than Harrison Wells’ mysterious lady friend.” Caitlin turned to Harry at his amused tone.

Caitlin had always enjoyed Harry’s lighter tone and sharp yet biting wits. She also liked the almost smile and the upturn of his lips, showing a small dimple. And She definitely liked the quiet mirth dancing behind his clear blue eyes. When their eyes met, she couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were warm with a latent intensity when he looked at her.

The moment was broken when the rest of the party arrived. Harry was seated at the head of the table, with Caitlin sitting next to him on his right. Jesse sat down on his left-hand side with Wally following her lead and sat on her left. Cisco battled with HR over the seat next to Caitlin. Cisco won out but HR still gave her a charmingly apologetic bow before Cisco dragged him by his arm forcing him to sit down. Barry was seated at the other end of the table.

The awkwardness Caitlin felt at the beginning of the evening soon dissipated. Wally and Iris animatedly retelling their adventure into downtown Central City. Harry and Cisco fell back to their old habits of banter, constantly speaking over each other. Caitlin laughed heartily at their antics. HR, as usual, was the constant source of laughter, so full of stories of Earth-19 and innocuous nonsense.

During the dinner, several acquaintances of Harry’s came up to their table to make small talk. Team Flash was stunned at how amiable Harry could be when he chose to as he conversed with every one politely. Caitlin was extremely glad that now HR was more an oddity compared to her. Harry deflected their attention with practiced ease, vaguely implicating HR as his cousin but steering the conversation away to topics of more interest to the other parties. Jesse calmly declared that her father is an expert at giving interviews while not giving out any information at all.

 

 

As the evening progressed, people started heading to the dance floor. Wally fidgeted for at least a whole ten minutes before he mustered up enough courage to ask Jesse to dance. Under the watchful eyes of Harry, Wally stepped on Jesse’s feet at least five times before she burst out laughing on the dance floor and the pair finally relaxed. HR asked Caitlin several times but she turned him down, considerate of Harry’s feelings.

“They might think it’s Harry. I don’t think Harry would like the gossips.”

Eventually Caitlin simply couldn’t deny HR’s puppy dog eyes anymore and relented while Harry warned HR not to do anything out of character.

“What if I think you want to kiss her?” HR asked almost innocently except for the glee in his eyes. Caitlin swatted at HR and Harry pretended he didn’t hear it.

After Caitlin and HR returned from the dance floor, laughing and almost tripping over each other, another woman approached their table. Cisco and Barry’s eye went wide in awe.

“Oh my god! It’s her!” Barry whispered excitedly, as if anyone would not recognize the French born movie star, wearing a blood red dress that accentuate every curve and her allure.

“Hello, Harrison.” Her distinct husky voice tinting with her unique accent was unmistakable to both the Earth One and Earth Two residents.

“I did not know you would be in Central City.” Harry stood up, clearly surprised.

“I just arrived yesterday.” She gestured toward a man standing next to her, “This is the director of my next project Hartley Rathaway.”

“Hello! Dr. Wells!” The man could barely contain his excitement and immediately grasped Harry hand in earnest, “I’m your number one fan!”

“Oh! Really?” Harry tried in vain to extricate his hand.

“Yes, I have every single product that your company released, and I…”

“Come, come, Hartley.” The movie star gently pulled her director away, “You’re scaring good old Harry here with your enthusiasm.”

“Oh! I do apologize, Dr. Wells, but you’re such a great thinker! Always looking forward, keeping one eye on the future! I have a PhD in mechanical engineering, so I followed S.T.A.R. Labs' creations closely." Hartley Rathaway looked up at Harry in what could only be termed as fanatic fevour.

"Interesting. What lead you to movie industry instead?" Harry inquired politely.

"I’ve always been drawn to beautiful people, and Dr. Wells, I must say that you’re even more handsome in person!” The director continued to gush, “ Such striking blue eyes, and the perfect jawline." Rathaway sighed dreamily, "If you ever want to appear in a movie, please, call me any time!”

“Oh god! I knew it! Hartley was always kissing Dr. Wells’ ass! And now this Earth Two version is totally hitting on him!” Cisco whispered to Caitlin, who was trying very hard not to laugh out loud herself.

“I'm so glad that HR went to the restroom. Imagine the mayhem.” Caitlin replied.

“Spot on, my girl.” Cisco crossed himself in thanks for small mercy.

“Thank you, Mr. Rathaway.” Harry replied, trying to divert the director's attention, “Where are my manners. These are my friends visiting Central City for the first time.”

The director turned to look at them and gasped.

“Even your friends are so attractive! Dr. Wells!” He looked at Iris and Caitlin and gave them a little bow, and turning to Barry, “And this young man here! What a specimen!”

Barry held onto Iris’ hand for dear life as Hartley took over Wally’s empty seat and started persuading Iris and Barry into pursuing the film industry. Watching the scene unfold, the movie star turned to Harry, placing a manicured hand on his chest, tracing the lapel of his suit jacket, smiling coquettishly.

“Now my friend, are you going to ask me to dance?” In answer, Harry raised his hand and lead her to the dance floor.

“They look good together.” Caitlin looked wistfully at them.

“I wonder what my girlfriend looks like in that billionaire version of me in Flashpoint.” Cisco joked.

“Cisco, you can’t use money to buy friends…” Caitlin chided gently.

“I know. I’m just joking.” Cisco turned to look at her, “All this pairing up must be hard for you.”

Caitlin gave him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry about me. I’m much better now.”

Caitlin noticed that the woman said something to Harry which prompted him to look at their table and found her gaze. She quickly looked away to see Jesse and Wally coming back to the table.

“Come on, Jesse, spill!” Cisco whispered dramatically, Jesse rolled her eyes, “I always thought Harry would go for the brainy type! Turned out that he’s all legs and breasts too!”

“It’s not like that!” Jesse hissed.

“Oh my dear girl you know nothing about men.” Cisco is now full on bro mode.

“Ewww.. that’s my dad you’re talking about!” Jesse cringed.

“Cisco! I’m sure Harry would not appreciate us gossiping behind his back.” And Caitlin is ambiguous of her feelings about the truth.

 

 

While on the dance floor, Harry stole a glance at his table.

“You know they’re wondering about us.” His dance partner said laughingly, but Harry simply shrugged, “How are you anyway? I heard you were targeted by Zoom last year.”

“Yes, but the issue was resolved, with the help of my friends over there.”

“You’ve changed, Harry.” Harry looked back at her, startled.

“I remembered when we first met, you were alone, angry, and in grief, and that was three years after Tess passed. For as long as I’ve known you, you isolated yourself. But today, you look happy. It seems like you’ve finally found friends.”

Harry scoffed. “You’re my friend, too.”

“Yes, but I can tell, with them, there’s a deeper connection.” She studied the table, “They make you happy. _She_ , makes you happy.”

“Jesse is my joy.” Harry spoke softly.

“No, stupid.” She laughed, not unkindly, “I’m talking about the one with that lovely long chocolate hair.”

Harry shook his head, half trying to clear his head, half trying to deny whatever it was she was implying.

“You’re still in denial then.” Their dance came to a natural stop and she kissed him platonically on the lips and then gently nudged him, “But do send me your wedding invitation, Harry.”

Harry returned to his seat feeling bewildered. He absent-mindedly said good bye to her and Hartley Rathaway as she dragged the director away. All the while he thought about what she said until he noticed Cisco’s face.

“She kissed you.” Cisco said, awestruck.

“Yeah, she’s a great kisser you know.” Just to rile Cisco up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those that seek out TomCav's interviews religiously will know who the movie star was in this chapter. The character was not that important, so she remained anonymous in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to DCEU

 

 

**December 30th, Earth-2**

 

It was a thirty-minute commute from Central City to the Wells resident. More precisely, it's a large beach house.

“Well, here we are.” Harry opened the door, gesturing everyone inside, “Welcome to our home.”

Caitlin remembered Eobard Thawne’s mansion while he’s pretending to be Harrison Wells, the house was clean, ordered, futuristic, elegant and cold, a perfect match for the distant Dr. Wells. It’s hard to describe the style of house she’s standing in, but she could see Harry living comfortably in this house.

On the surface, it has wooden floors, tall ceilings and windows detailed with decoration in the style consistent with the rest of the Earth Two Central City. The living room is too large to be described as a room. Grey scale cabinets and shelves lined one side of the room. The largest wall was dominated by a giant TV screen.

“We should start thinking about what movies to watch.” Caitlin heard Cisco commented as he waved his hands to change the channels.

Caitlin walked around the living room to find framed pictures of Jesse of all ages adorned the room everywhere. Science trophies inscripted with Jesse’s names were lined up and arranged neatly in one giant glass cabinet. A father’s pride on display.

In its core though, this appears to be an extension of Harry’s workspace. There is a coffee table in the middle of the room, but instead of arranging the numerous sofa and couches to surround the table, they are scattered all around the room. Work benches, tables and tool cabinets are randomly situated in the room as well, but Caitlin notices that everything is equipped with wheels. Very utilitarian, very Harry. Vertical drawboards are everywhere in the room as well, most of them covered with Harry’s handwriting. From the look of it, he’s working on at least six distinct projects.

“So…you basically turn your living room into a crazy scientist's garage?” Barry asked.

“Dad tends to bring work home.” Jesse motioned around the living room, “But it’s gotten worse now that I’m at the University.”

“This is the largest room in the house. I need the space. Oh, by the way, check this out.” Harry said, motioning towards one of the drawboards. He picked up a marker and wrote.

‘Ramon is a jackwagon.’

Caitlin snickered.

“Very mature, Harry, very mature.” Cisco rolled his eyes.

Then Harry waved his hand in front of ‘jackwagon’ to see the word disappear. Another gesture, and ‘jackwagon’ appeared back on the board.

“See? Basic equipment! To think that I spent so much time battling dry markers and erasers on your Earth.”

“Well, maybe in the spirit of Christmas, you can supply us with one of these toys as Christmas gifts?” Cisco shot back.

At the mentioned of presents, Jesse brought their attention to the Christmas tree standing next to what most likely is a standard issue wall mounted electric fireplace in the corner. She picked up the presents underneath to hand one to each of them. Caitlin felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Harry retrieving a box from his coat pockets.

“Merry Christmas.” Harry handed her the box and rubbed his neck, a nervous tick.

Caitlin blinked in surprise at the unexpected present. She already received her present from Jesse and certainly did not imagine Harry would have another one for her. The box was not gift wrapped but there it was tied up simply with a silver ribbon. She tugged at the ribbon and it fell away smoothly. Silk. Caitlin smiled at the softness of the material and tucked it away in her pocket. She opened the box to reveal the bracelets.

“Cisco and I have been looking into ways to help you use your powers without…detrimental effects.” Harry said by way of explanation, “The more you use your power, the more heat you need to absorb. You may not feel the cold, but the ability actually triggers an imbalance and pushes you toward a fight or flight response.”

“But if that is true. We should have seen a spike in my adrenaline level. None of the tests we ran show anything like that.” Caitlin looked at him questioningly.

“Correct, this effect is only localized in your neural system somehow, which my team confirmed in the MRI scans.” Harry took the bracelets out and looked at them critically, “Suffice to say that the areas indicating anger and fear light up like fireworks in our scan. Interestingly, the infusion of heat was capable of combating the effects.”

“But I was able to calm myself down when Barry confronted me.” Caitlin glanced at Barry, who gave her a reassuring smile.

“Caitlin, you were scared about your power.” Cisco came over and helped her remove her modified cuffs, “Harry and I think under that stressed condition, combined with power use just made the imbalance worse.”

“What about the time I made it snow during Christmas?” Caitlin was still caught off guard by the present and could only watch in baited breath as Harry gently put the bracelets on for her.

“We are working on the assumption that low level usage of your power requires minimal heat, and that a stable and clear mind could combat the neural effects better.” Harry said, “Now. Try something.”

“Like what?” She looked around at everyone, “If I can make it snow without going crazy, then…”

“I have an idea.” HR chimed in, “Sounds like if you’re tense, then it would be easy to trigger your more frosty state. So, why not let Barry and Francisco attack you and you fight back.”

Harry glared at his doppelgänger. “Attack Snow?”

“Actually, HR has a point.” Barry reluctantly concurred.

“We’ll also help.” Wally and Jesse volunteered.

 

 

The three speedsters zoomed around the room with Cisco blasting at Catilin who fought back by throwing out icicles and attempting to freeze the speedsters. All the while HR was writing furiously in his notebook.

“No one asked me if I’m fine with having my living room destroyed.” Harry said dryly once they stopped the mock fight.

Barry gave him a sheepish grin and the three speedsters once again zoomed about the room to clean up.

“Well, these seem to work as expected!” Cisco and Harry checked over the bracelets and were satisfied that the practice did not damage them.

“I told you they would.”

Caitlin enveloped them in a tight hug.

“Thank you! Thank you so much.” Caitlin gave them a truly angelic smile that Cisco thought might even melt Harry’s heart.

“Don’t go there, Cisco.” Shaking his head while saying out loud.

Harry and Caitlin shoot him questioning glances but Cisco simply shrugged.

“Anyways, here’s the kitchen, if you guys need anything.” Harry walked toward another side of the room and proceeded to place his hand on the wall. The wall retreated in a fashion similar to the entrance of the time vault to reveal a kitchen and a dining room.

“Why…do you have to hide your kitchen? Are you afraid that people are going to come in to steal food?” Cisco remarked, “And who in their right mind would dare come into your lair anyway…”

“I’m not a super villain, so it’s not a lair.” Harry countered, “And it’s not for hiding. I don’t want grease or smoke from the kitchen to get onto the things I’m working on, so I built this wall to help with separating the ventilation.”

“Well, at least the wall is not decorated in Braille. That’s an improvement.” Cisco said.

“We have food and drinks in the here, and here.” Jesse pointed toward the fridge and the cupboard, “Make yourself at home.”

Caitlin followed Harry outside through a door that led to a large wooden balcony.

Two chaise lounges, along with other patio furniture are sat on the balcony overlooking the beach view. To Caitlin’s surprise, there is even a set of porch swings. She’s not too surprised by an expensive looking telescope though. She titled her head and found the stars twinkling down at her. Leaning against the wooden railings to enjoy the view, Caitlin wrapped her coat tighter around herself.

“I wished it’s not December so it wouldn’t be so cold outside. Otherwise this view is beautiful.”

“Here.” Harry moved to press a touch panel and with an almost imperceptible noise, the balcony was encased top to bottom in a glass casing, “This will help shield the wind, and the floor is heated. You can grab blankets from the living room if it’s still cold.”

“I’m impressed.” Caitlin smiled appreciatively. “You thought of everything.”

“Jesse and I like skywatching.” Harry gestured toward the telescope, “There's a panel there that can be opened for observation without it getting too cold. But yes, it’s much nicer during summer time. Maybe a Fourth of July barbeque next year?”

“That would be wonderful.” Caitlin turned around to catch his eyes and smiled at him.

Just when Caitlin thought Harry was about to say something else, Cisco called from the kitchen.

“Hey, Harry, do you mind showing us to our rooms now?” A bottle of coke in his hand.

“Maybe everyone except Ramon.”

 

 

**December 31, Earth 2**

 

Caitlin woke to find herself staring at an unfamiliar wall. She shifted slightly and realized two facts. Fact one, this is not her bed. These are definitely silk against her skin rather than her standard cotton sheet set. Fact two, someone is curled around her with their head pressed against her shoulders. Caitlin panicked as she felt steady breath against her back.

When she tried to squirm away from said breath, she felt an arm tightening around her waist.

‘What have I done?’ Caitlin thought in panic.

She did not want to wake whoever that’s sleeping against her, but she also wanted to get out of the bed as soon as possible. Yet, the person pressed closer against her, and Caitlin’s head went blank.

“Hmmm...mom…” A distinctly feminine voice said.

Caitlin blinked once, and twice. She gingerly turned around to find a pair of moss green eyes looking back at her sleepily.

“Oh…sorry, Caitlin.” Jesse shifted away, “Long hair. I thought…”

And Jesse drifted back to sleep again just like that. Caitlin smiled at the younger girl’s antics. Raising a hand to brushed away a lock of hair that fell onto Jesse’s face, Caitlin was reminded again that despite Jesse’s maturity and obvious intelligence, she’s still a teenager. She looked around and found a picture of Harry together with a woman with green eyes just like Jesse’s. Caitlin looked nothing like Dr. Tess Morgan, and she wondered how long had it been since she passed away.

Dead parents and dead spouses. Caitlin sighed to herself as she realized how many people under this roof shared this trait.

Rolling herself out of Jesse’s bed, and finished her morning routines before she ventured out. Checking the time to see it’s only five past seven and the sun hasn’t fully risen yet, she tiptoed passed Iris and Barry’s room, knowing that Barry at least liked to sleep in. Snores can be heard outside of the guestroom shared by Cisco and Wally. She tiptoed further and found the door to the guestroom occupied by HR was already wide opened and its occupant was nowhere to be found.

Caitlin arrived at the living room to find Cisco sound asleep on one of the couches, arms wrapped around a cushion and drooling all over it. From the look of it, he probably had fallen asleep while watching TV last night. Hearing soft clinking noise from the kitchen area, Caitlin looked up to see Iris facing away from her, busying in the kitchen, probably preparing breakfast.

“Good morning.” Caitlin greeted Iris.

“Morning! There, I’ve brewed a pot of coffee.” Iris motioned across the table.

“You’re a godsend.” Taking out a mug to pour herself a generous amount of the hot liquid, and added two spoons of sugar, “Looks like the boys are all still sleeping. Something smells good. Are you making pancakes?”

“Yes. The boys are all still asleep.” Iris laughed quietly, took out another plate and placed pancakes, bacons and another bowl out with cereals for Caitlin, “But the men are up and about.”

“These are delicious! You’re going to be a great mom one day, Iris.” Caitlin said after taking a bite of the pancake, “Yeah, I saw that HR’s room is empty. Is Harry up already as well?”

Iris gave Caitlin a wicked grin.

“Go grab some blankets and we can watch the show together.” Iris gathered their food on a tray and carried it outside.

Caitlin looked at her bewildered, but grabbed a pair of flannel blankets, wrapped herself in one and followed Iris onto the balcony. Settling herself onto one of the lounge chairs Caitlin picked up her bowl of cereals and looked around, unsure what she was supposed to be looking at.

“What am I supposed to watch out for?” Squinting hard.

“Hmm..” Iris scanned the view in front of her and pointed at something with her spoon. “In the water. There.”

“Is that, is that a… wait, is someone swimming in this weather?” Caitlin was impressed.

“Yep, Harry and HR.” Iris chuckled and said in a sing song voice, “Saw them stripping down earlier.”

“Oh man. Please tell me you guys aren’t sitting out here to see Harry and HR half naked.” Came the groggy sound of Cisco.

Iris grinned at his disgruntled face. Cisco scratched his butt, making a disapproving noise from the back of his throat.

“Hey! They worked for their abs, we’re just showing our appreciations for their efforts.” Iris joked.

“For the record, I haven’t seen anything yet.” Caitlin pointed out.

“Aren’t you the resident doctor at S.T.A.R. Labs?” Iris gave her a sidelong glance, “Didn’t you ask all the men to strip down so you can _examine_ them?”

“What? NO! I did no such thing!” Caitlin blushed bright red.

“Really? I remembered watching you watching a half-naked Hunter Zolomon…” Iris was cut off.

“Okay, maybe that one time!” Caitlin quickly said, “I certainly did not ask Harry or HR to do anything like that!”

“Why ever not?” Iris suppressed her laugh without any success.

“It felt weird to ask them to take off their clothes, because I’ve already seen Eobard Thawne as Dr. Wells naked when I was his doctor.” Caitlin covered her face, “God. That totally didn’t come out right.”

Iris howled with laughter.

“Not that Dr. Wells looks bad. He looks great actually…Come to think of it, he’s too fit for someone in a wheelchair.” Caitlin realized too late that she's only digging a bigger hole for herself.

“Sure, girl.” Iris had tears in her eyes at this point.

“But who in their right mind swims in this weather anyway.” Cisco grumbled.

“Channel 52 did a special on winter swimming once.” Iris answered, “The swimmers are shown to have more _vigor_.”

“You guys are mad…I’m gonna go eat.” Cisco shook his head and walked away, rubbing his stomach.

“So what are they doing?” Caitlin chewed on her bacon, “Are they racing each other?”

“Looks like it.” Iris replied, hands wrapped around her coffee mug for extra warmth, “Actually I saw them jogging earlier. They talked for a bit then started swimming. They’ve been going at it for about 15 minutes now.”

 

 

Iris and Caitlin chatted amicably about the differences between Earth One and Earth Two over their breakfast, all the while enjoying the sound of the waves and the morning sunrises.

“Oh! Here they come!” Caitlin jokingly exclaimed as they observed the men swimming back toward the shore, “Now let me give you my professional opinions as a doctor.”

“No way… What Cisco said was true? Are you two seriously ogling my dad?” Caitlin turned around to find Jesse standing behind, wrinkling her nose.

“Oh, yeah. For sure.” Iris said emphatically. Eyes glued to the swimmers, “I didn’t know that Harry go running and swimming in the morning.”

“Yeah, dad does at least a 10k run every day and swim if he has time. He participates in marathons and triathlons regularly.”

The men reached the shore and stepped back on to the sand to pick up their towels and started drying themselves up. Iris whistled and Caitlin made noises of approval.

“Two excellent specimens.” Caitlin commented, trying to keep a straight face, “On the thin side, but that’s to be expected of long distance runner.”

“Oh, stop it with the specimen. Nice abs! Not that I’m complaining about Barry, he doesn’t really need to work out because of all that speedster metabolism to get his abs. But, wow, look at those V-lines!” Iris gave another whistle.

“Hm.. I know HR does inversion stretches _a lot_. I wonder what other workout Harry does in his spare time…” Caitlin mused.

“Okay, I think I’m going to leave…” Jesse slowly backed away from Iris and Caitlin like they were mad.

“Harry and HR definitely know the benefits of hitting the irons, look at those arms.” Iris hummed in approval.

“Hey! I’m right here!” Barry complained.

“Oh! Hey, Barr!” Iris smiled, extending an hand out to lace her fingers with her boyfriend, “Didn’t expect you to be up so early!”

Barry harrumphed.

“Are you guys still watching Harry’s skinny ass?” Cisco returned, sounding bored.

“Yep!” Iris said cheerfully, “Although I can’t tell which one’s Harry and which one is HR.”

“That’s easy. The one that has the resting bitch face is Harry, and the one that keeps smiling like an idiot would be HR.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was initially supposed to be set during Thanksgiving, but I couldn't finish it by then, so the timeline is pushed to the end of the year instead, so, yeah, swimming in December in the middle of Missouri (where CC is supposed to be located). Luckily for me, there are people that swim in the winter. Less edits for me, bullet dodged.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still DCEU's characters, and bless them for Harrison Wells.

 

 

**December 31, Earth 2**

Earlier that morning

 

Harry heard footsteps behind him and swiveled around to find HR coming towards him dressed in T-shirt and running shoes with a gym bag on his shoulder.

“Sumptuous Day! Harry.” HR greeted him.

Harry didn’t even bother rolling his eyes but simply turned his back to HR and moved toward the door.

“Don’t follow me.”

“Hey! I’m new to this earth. I might get lost!” At that, Harry turned around exasperated.

“Can you keep up?” He looked at HR skeptically, who smiled and shrugged.

“I guess we’re about to find out!” HR declared cheerfully.

 

 

HR was able to keep up after all, matching Harry easily both in speed and stamina.

‘He might even be fitter.’ Mused Harry grudgingly as he drank from his water bottle. After all, HR didn’t know how far he was planning to run so Harry would have the advantage of pacing himself.

Harry frowned at his doppelganger, who’s doing push-ups.

‘Show off.’ Thought an annoyed Harry.

“What’s next?” Noticing Harry’s glare, HR jumped up and asked, giving Harry his trademark toothy grin.

No one smiles that much. Harry decided. It’s a sign of untrustworthiness.

“You can go back to the house now. There’s a gym there. I’m going for a swim.” Harry kicked off his shoes and frowned as he saw HR doing the same.

“I’m coming with!”

“No, you’re not.” Harry glared.

“Yes, I am!” HR pulled off his running shorts to reveal a pair of blue speedos.

“Okay! Stop right there.” Harry asked suspiciously, “How the hell did you know that I would go swimming?”

“I didn’t.” Pointing at the beach, “I saw the beach and wanted to dive in.”

“How would you even know to pack your swimming gears? No one else brought their swimming suits!” Harry approached HR menacingly.

“I love swimming! I always bring them wherever I go.” HR danced away from Harry, “Like my drumsticks. See!”

HR pulled out his drumsticks from his gym bag.

“No, no, no.” Harry shook his fingers at HR, “Stop playing games with me. You can’t fool me like the others.”

“How about this?” HR just kept grinning, and Harry had the urge to wipe that grin from his face, “We race, and if you win, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

“How about you tell me now?” Harry said threateningly.

“Hey! Handsome, don’t be a spoilt sport!” HR walked past Harry to wade into the water, “I’ll still tell you something. You'll just have to settle for that.”

Harry knows that he should not accept the challenge, HR is just a bit too confident for his liking, but he is a proud man, and desperately wants to put HR in his place.

‘And there’re always other ways to get the truth out of him.’ A part of Harry thought darkly.

 

 

HR finished at least a good half minute early to Harry’s chagrin.

“You know, on my earth, there was a blight. It not only wiped out coffee, it also made the world a much tougher place. That’s why I’m in better shape than you.” HR seemed extremely pleased with himself, “But you did well! For a particle physicist!”

Climbing out of the water, Harry moodily ran through a million scenarios to dispose of HR without the rest the team ever finding out, only to be distracted by HR’s incessant chatters.

“What? What about Snow?” Harry dropped his hands that were drying his hair to look questioningly at HR.

“Ah! I thought that might draw your attention. I noticed that you are rather protective of Caitlin, rescuing her from the giant telepathic gorilla and all that. What better way to tell you about myself -”

“Get to the point!” Harry seethed.

“Patience, Harry. As I was saying, last week Caitlin and I went out for a drink -”

 

 

When Caitlin finally agreed to get a drink with HR, this wasn’t exactly what she expected. For someone as persistent as HR in pursuing her for a date, she wasn’t expecting the date to happen at a sports bar. Furthermore, HR hadn’t stopped talking about baseball since the moment he picked her up.

“HR, you do realize that baseball season is over?” Caitlin asked, concerned.

“Yeah, yeah I know!” HR nodded, “I followed the whole World Series, so exciting!”

“Okay…then what are we doing here?” Caitlin was practically dragged into the bar by the over-exuberant HR, “And don’t tell me that baseball somehow died out on your Earth.”

“No! Silly. Baseball can't just die out...” HR said, “We have baseball, too. Well, not quite. You see, we actually have a fourth base and a fifth base, so the pitch is shaped like a hexagon.” HR made a hexagon shape with his fingers.

“The rules are also a bit different there, but anyway, the team that I support, the Yankees? They ALWAYS lose. Imagine my delight to know that they have a tremendous record on your earth!”

HR went on an in-depth explanation about all the intricacies and differences of baseball between the two worlds. Caitlin’s head spun at the amount of information bombarded her way.

“Well, unfortunately, baseball’s done for now.” Caitlin was amazed by HR’s apparent ability to go through ten minutes of speech without taking a breath. “But we still have football!”

“I guess your football is different from ours, too?"

“Oh, yeah, very different.” HR took a bite out of his burger and chewed thoughtfully, “On my earth, we have eleven players per team and we actually kick the ball instead of throwing it.”

“Is one of the players a goal keeper and only he is allowed to use his hands?” Caitlin asked.

“In the 18-yard box, yes. You know it?” HR exclaimed.

“Yeah, we called that soccer here.” HR slammed a hand to his forehead, “Well, actually most countries also called it football here on Earth One.”

“Really! How...why...no matter.” HR stared at her, “You must show me how I can watch that sometime…”

“Right…” Caitlin nodded at him cautiously, “Anyway, so, you brought me here to watch NFL?”

“Yeah!” HR grinned, eyes trained on the television screen, “Isn't this great? And I get to have a drink with you!”

“Oh! That!” Caitlin blinked, “Um…I’m not quite sure how to put this, but I initially thought this is going to be…” Caitlin pursed her lips, looking for the appropriate words, “…a romantic type of drink?” She tilted the bottle of beer in her hand.

HR turned his attention away from the monitor to peer suggestively at her.

“We could always do that if you want? How about tequila? I offer my service to lick the salt off your neck?” HR grinned and Caitlin shied away, shaking her head vigorously.

“No! Nope! Friendly drink over a football game is fine by me.” Caitlin took a gulp of her beer.

“Thought so.” HR shrugged, strangely unaffected, “I know you’re not for me.”

Now HR had her full attention.

“What…What do you mean?” It’s so difficult to figure HR out.

HR gulped down what was left in his pint, motioned to the bar keep for another one and turned to look at Caitlin.

“You remember my business partner, Randolf Morgan?” Caitlin nodded in the affirmative, wondering where all this is going.

“He’s… like a little brother to me. I was the one that gave him his first fake ID. Showed him how to party and stuff. He’s crazy fun. Some people call him _Randy_ , if you catch my drift.” Caitlin could only imagine what those parties are like.

HR smiled fondly at the memories before his face fell.

“He, uh, had a sister.”

“…had?” Realization dawned, “Oh, no…is Tess…?”

“Yes, Tess and I, we were always on and off, on and off... Am I a womanizer? You tell me, am I?” HR turned to question her, suddenly agitated.

“Well…You...” Caitlin stammered, “You kinda are.”

“What? I’m amiable! Charming! And, yes, a fantastic lover.” Caitlin rolled her eyes at that, “But! Definitely not a womanizer!”

“You’re a flirt, HR. That’s a fact.” HR sighed.

“Anyway, we always fought over that, but I know that she’s the one.” Caitlin thought HR looked distant, “It was during one of those, off, times when the accident happened.”

HR visibly swallowed hard, clenched his teeth before he continued.

“Randolf was in the car with her. He was permanently paralyzed and disfigured.” HR twiddled the facial transmogrification device in his hand, “Anyway, he became much less personable. Very distant and just, kinda hermit like. So, I became the face of S.T.A.R. Labs.”

HR stared blankly at the television broadcast, “It was supposed to be him and Tess.”

Caitlin could feel his pain and kept a respectful silence. However, having a conversation with HR is always a roller coaster ride. As sudden as the mood changed from playful banter to solemn introspection, HR instantly perked up once more.

“Then, many years later, there came this Caitlin girl on my earth. I had a little crush on her, you know.” HR scratched his jaw like he’s shy.

“But she’s married to this guy, Ronnie.” Caitlin drew in a sharp breath, and HR gave her a gentle, yet regretful smile, “They’re great together.”

“Bless their souls.” HR raised his beer, as if he’s saluting the Caitlin and Ronnie on Earth-19, and downed the content, “Plus, the whole scandal about me being a fraud came to light and I ran here instead.”

“However,” HR smirked at Caitlin once more, “I wondered about my Earth-19 Caitlin. So when I came to this earth, meeting you and realizing that you are single, I just had to know.”

“Know what?”

“Know what’s it like to go on a date with you!” HR said it as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Right…that’s why we’re sitting at a crowded sports bar instead of having a quiet dinner like most people would do on a first date.” Caitlin always had trouble following HR’s logic.

“Exactly! _Most people_ , would do that.” HR took another swig, “If you can see something coming a mile away, then it’s boring. Boring is not me! Me, I’m the embodiment of excitement.”

That drew a smile from Caitlin, “More like the embodiment of a caffeine addict.”

“That, too! Did I ever tell you about the blight on -”

“Yes, yes. Many times.” Caitlin gave him a playful nudge, “This isn’t what I was expecting, but, it’s nice.”

“HA! I knew you would like it. Can’t fault a guy for trying, eh?”

Caitlin chuckled, “Were you just going to keep asking me out until I say yes?”

“Obviously.” HR smiled, “And, I know that you want to know what’s it like to go on a date with me, too.”

Caitlin laughed, shaking her head, “You’re awfully confident, HR.”

“Well, I know that you like Harry from Earth Two.” At Caitlin's surprised look, HR gave a little shrug, “I saw the way you looked at me when I mentioned the cuff stage -”

 

 

“You said what?” Harry asked incredulously and held his head in his hands as if he's in pain, “You know what, never mind. I’m not playing your game. I will not be maneuvered into a discussion about Snow.”

“Harrison!” HR looked disapprovingly at Harry.

“How do I know that you didn’t just make up that story about Randolf Morgan, who, by the way, doesn’t exist on my Earth!”

“Wait, I just told you that Caitlin likes you and you’re more interested in Randolf?”

“I don’t need you to tell me about what Snow likes or doesn’t like! I want to know what you’re not telling me.” Harry threatened, “Don’t play dumb with me. I’m not nice or trusting like the others.”

“Hey! I am trying to tell you who I am!” HR looked sincerely back at Harry, “I’m telling you that I would never let any harm come to Caitlin.”

At that moment, Harry somehow knew HR was telling the truth, but he also knew that HR is lying by omission.

“We’re the same, Harry. We would do anything, take any measures necessary, to protect the ones we care about.”

“If we’re the same, then I also know where your loyalties lie.” Harry voice was low and dangerous, “If you have to choose, you will choose your Snow, or whoever it is on Earth-19 that you care about, maybe that Randolf guy? Just as I chose Jesse over Barry.”

“But you told them in the end.” HR countered. “You were willing to sacrifice Jesse.”

Harry swung at HR.

To Harry’s surprise, HR sidestepped to avoid his punch. Missing the expected target and too angry to watch his movement, Harry lost his balance and fell forward onto the sand. He twisted around to see HR looking worriedly at him, holding out a hand.

Harry took the proffered arm but let out a growl and pulled HR down, slamming him into the ground.

Caught by surprise, HR grunted as he fell face first into the sand. Still dazed by the impact, he felt himself being harshly rolled over, and a fist connected painfully with his jaw.

“Don’t you ever say that again!” Harry shouted angrily before he swung at HR again.

HR caught his arm this time, and with a strength and agility that surprised Harry, HR flipped them over. His right forearm pressed against Harry’s throat to pin him down, and with his left he twisted Harry’s arm to an odd angle so that he can’t lash out at HR anymore.

“Harry, I don’t want to fig- ”

Before HR could finish his sentence, Harry headbutted him and kneed him in the groin. HR rolled away in pain.

“Fuck!” HR howled and blinked back tears, “Fuck! You don’t fight fair, do you?”

Harry clenched his teeth hard, still enraged and panting heavily. He balled his fists again, tempting to take another swing at the pitiful and undignified figure of HR, who had curled into the fetal position and struggling with ragged breaths.

Yes, that’s what he did, he came clean to the team, and consequently endangering Jesse. But Harry preferred not to have it spelled out to him in _that_ way. It was a tough call for him. A mixture of regret and righteous outrage gnawed at him. He still has nightmares about those days. He dug his nails into his palm painfully that it drew blood, but it helped him focus on the present. He knelt down next to HR, who is still nauseated with pain.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that Jesse is…” HR searched for words, but the blinding pain was dizzying, “Oh hell.” 

“How did you know about that? Don’t give me that bullshit about records at S.T.A.R. Labs.” Harry jammed his finger against HR’s chest, “Ramon doesn’t trust you enough to tell you about those events. Snow had too many things on her mind and she is too polite to say bad things about others.”

“You should have seen her yelling at Barry.” HR spit out some blood, “She wasn’t holding back then.”

“You see what you did there? Another deflection.” Harry yelled, “How the hell do you know so much about us?”

HR spent a couple more minutes on the ground, eyes closed and breathing in shallow breaths. Finally, he gingerly sat up to look at Harry evenly.

“You will just have to trust me.”

If the rest of the Team Flash can see them now, they would not recognize the HR in front of him. HR is now calm, and serious. There’s no trace of the man who doesn't know when to shut up.

Harry is angry. No, he’s beyond angry. He’s mad. Mad at the man sitting in front of him. The honesty in HR’s eyes too raw and too much for Harry to bear. He wishes HR is deceitful and false but all Harry can see is a man of conviction and goodwill.

“Believe me when I say that I won’t hesitate to do what needs to be done if any harm should come to my family and my friends.” Harry rasped out darkly, his eyes deadly.

“And I do not intend to do harm.” HR stood up and sighed, reaching out a hand to pull Harry up, “Also, remember, Harry. No matter what you think you are, you are a good man.”

That’s another thing Harry disliked about HR. HR compliments and lavishes praises at people. He sees the good in them, perhaps because HR is good himself.

But Harry admits freely that he himself has a dark side. He doesn’t enjoy that darkness, but he uses it both as a weapon and a shield. It protected him during the war. It helped him survive through it. Tess, it was Tess who pulled him out of his darkness. She reminded him how to love again. How ironic that it was his love for Jesse that made him took another life all these years later.

He felt his bile rose at the memory of taking a life, how he was ever so calm during the act, never hesitating when pulling the trigger…

“Harry, Harry, are you listening?” Harry turned to look at HR, who is once again all teeth and smiles, “Com’on, I think I’ve had enough morning exercise and I’d like to go back and take a shower now.”

 

 

“What the hell’s going on?” Cisco asked no one in particular as they witnessed Harry lunged at HR.

“Should we go stop them?” Caitlin said worriedly.

“What? Aren’t you going to say something like you enjoy two half naked men wrestling...Ouch!” Cisco and Barry winced simultaneously when Harry kneed HR viciously in the nuts, “That’s gotta hurt.”

“At least they’re not fighting anymore.” Barry is still protecting his groin.

“I wonder what made Harry flipped out like that.” Iris frowned.

“To be honest, it doesn’t take much for Harry to go ballistic. He threw stuff at me, twice.” Barry said.

“But, it _is_ HR, after all.” Cisco quipped, “He probably just annoyed the hell out of Harry.”

“Well…Harry does have a tendency to pick a fight though. Remember that time with Jay?”

“Hunter, you mean. Well, yeah, and he also went nose to nose with Joe when Zoom broke your back.” Cisco said, “Harry certainly has a temper.”

“You guys aren’t helping. I need to take a look at them and see if there’s any damage done.” Caitlin stood up in search of Jesse to ask for a first aid kit.

 

 

Harry and HR returned to curious gazes from all the occupants in the house.

“Well? We saw you. What was that all about?” Cisco asked, crossing his arms.

“We can deal with that later. Now I need to examine if you hurt yourselves with your stupidity.” Caitlin motioned sternly for them to sit down at the stools in the kitchen.

Harry gave everyone a, _fuck off_ , glare before he stalked off down the hallway and shut the door to his room with a loud slam.

HR sat down and looked at Caitlin expectantly, “Examine away, Dr. Snow.”

Caitlin sighed at the direction that Harry disappeared into and turned around to face HR. Using a cloth to gently wipe away the sand from his face, she paid extra attention to see if there’s any cut on his jaw from Harry’s punch. Placing her hands at his temporomandibular joint, she instructed him to open and close his mouth. Caitlin was thorough in her examination and eventually gave him an ice pack.

“Luckily for you, your jaw is fine. Apply the ice pack so it doesn’t swell up, and let me know if you have any discomfort in the next few days.”

“You seemed to know how to handle yourself in a fight.” Barry commented.

“Well, yes. I told you I was in the war, didn’t I? This scar here?” HR pointed at the scar above his left eyebrow, “Got it from a fisticuff the first day I joined the army. A scar! On my perfectly symmetrical face! Unforgivable! Can’t allow it to happen again, can I?”

Cisco and Barry rolled their eyes while Caitlin and Iris chuckled.

“Stop moving, HR! I need to check if you have a concussion.” Caitlin shined a pen light into his eyes.

“But I’ve gotta say, some girls dig men that’re a little rough around the edges.” He gave Caitlin a wink and she shook her head in amusement. 

“Thank goodness you were fighting on the beach. Otherwise when Harry slammed you head first into the ground, you might have been hurt seriously if it were a hard surface.” Caitlin said and signaled that he’s checked out.

“He headbutted me, too.” HR rubbed his forehead, “His head was pretty damn hard.”

“Yes, there’s a bruise forming already. Keep icing it.” Caitlin held out another ice pack to him, “There, it’s probably best if you lie down so you don’t have to hold both of them for the next fifteen minutes.”

HR followed Caitlin’s lead and lie down on a sofa. She helped him settle down and made to leave.

“Um…Caitlin?” HR spoke up hesitantly.

“Yes?” Caitlin immediately returned her attention back to him.

“What about my balls?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. That's right, CW writers and producers. Your inconsistencies with details pertaining to HR gave me a huge migraine. So I had to give him this totally made up back story. Overall, though, I just want to hug HR and not let go.
> 
> 2\. Yes, I always consider Harry to be somewhat of a dark character. One's moral compass has got to be a bit messed up when one murders a defenseless prisoner, no matter how evil that prisoner was. I was not trying to justify his action by giving him a wartime, but to imply that his ruthlessness was a result with that part of his experience. He's a good person, but he's not nice. 
> 
> 3\. Hope the differences between HR and Harry showed through in that fight. That scene was the most fun part for me to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are properties of DCEU.

 

**December 31st, Earth-2**

 

Harry was in a much better mood after his shower, and allowed Caitlin to fuss over him.

“You could have broken your hand.” She admonished as she wrapped bandages over his knuckles, “Or worst, given yourself a concussion.”

Harry wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying though. His mind is set on perpetual repeat of what HR said earlier.

_Caitlin likes you._

So he watches her as she asks him to move his arms this way and that to diagnose if there’s any muscle or ligament damage from when HR forcefully twisted his arms. 

There is no denying that Caitlin is very beautiful. That’s something that he had noticed even in the metal state that he was in when he first arrived on their earth. Oh he had seen pictures of the Killer Frost before, so he wasn’t surprised that her doppelganger is equally beautiful without the heavy makeup, the blue eyes or the platinum blond hair. What surprised him was that where the seductive murderess’ every move was over the top sexual and her voice purposefully sultry, Caitlin Snow is reserved and mild. There was once or twice that he’s seen her finally had enough and said what’s really on her mind, and she was also stunning then. That is not to say that she’s usually weak. In fact, she is very strong. The things she’d been through…Not something a weakling, or most people for that matter, would’ve been able to bear.

Suffice to say that he’s attracted to her, enough to put on a yellow suit and volunteer to save her based on a half-baked plan. Yes, he did want to help, but he probably wouldn’t have done something as rash if it were anyone else.

That part he already knew. When Jesse asked him if he’s interested in anyone, his mind had betrayed him and conjured up images of the pretty bioengineer.

But is she attracted to him? Harry isn't so sure. He mentally reviewed all the interactions they shared. They worked well together. There were moments while working on Velocity-6 that, looking back, maybe could have been something there, but then she was instantly in the arms of Hunter Zolomon. Harry gritted his teeth at the thought.

“Does this hurt?” Caitlin asked worriedly.

Harry blinked to realize that she had interpreted his reaction to pain.

“No.” Okay, perhaps he was a little jealous of Caitlin’s attention to Zolomon.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Harry said curtly, but she asked him to repeat the motion anyway, just to be sure.

There were little moments afterwards. A shy smile there and a warm gaze there. Nothing definitive, but not without promises. What about that time he left? She had cried. He had thought that it was because they were friends, and it probably was, but maybe there was more.

She also challenges him intellectually, but that goes without saying because he doesn’t have the patience for fools. What’s special is that she has the ability to coax him out of the shell he built for himself. Something that used to be uniquely Tess.

Harry drew in a sharp breath. Could he be comparing Caitlin Snow with his wife already?

The relationship between Tess and him was built on multiple levels of similarities. Tess was very much like a female version of himself, athletic, intelligent and dedicated to their work. They practically do everything together since the moment they met and never tired of each other’s presence. It was a relationship that was intimately entwined but never suffocating. It was impossible for him not to love Tess.

With Caitlin, he imagined it would be a completely different type of relationship. He can see that where Tess would run alongside him, Caitlin will wait at the endpoint to hand him a drink. Where he and Tess would go headlong into something together, Caitlin would calm him down and ask him to take a step back and consider different options first. No, they are not polar opposite but they certainly would complement each other.

And Harry thinks he would enjoy with that.

“Look at the light and follow it.” Great opportunity for him to stare openly at her.

Caitlin is barefooted, wearing a pair of sky blue lounge pants, grey S.T.A.R Labs T-shirt, and her hair cascading down like honey colored waterfall. Great. He's waxing lyrics on her looks, pretty bad lyrics to boot. But he does enjoy seeing her so casual. She's usually impeccably dressed, professional, ramrod straight and reserved. This Caitlin though, he can see her curl up with hot chocolate on a sofa with a book or perhaps just lazing about.

He thinks they're good friends and colleagues. But does he want to have more?

“One last thing, stand on one leg for me? Need to check your balance.” He did as he’s told and stared down at her who is looking at him critically, all doctor like.

He does want her.

Physically and mentally. He desires her. That much he can admit to himself. But should he?

That very moment, HR wandered into his peripheral vision, and Harry's dark thoughts earlier today flooded back.

“Caitlin, Harry, are you guys almost done? It’s almost time to go pick up Joe.” Barry interrupted his train of thoughts.

“Yeah, we also need to do some last-minute grocery shopping for the dinner.” Iris checked her pockets and fished out a list.

“You guys really shouldn’t trouble yourselves with dinner…I know you’ve already had your Christmas get together back on your Earth.” Jesse said.

“Don't worry about it, Jesse. These last couple of weeks had been crazy. Besides, Caitlin and Cisco didn’t get to celebrate Christmas with us, so now we can all have a do over.” Iris said reassuringly.

“Exactly, without messing up the timeline.” Cisco chimed in, exchanging a knowing look with Barry.

“Alright then. Here.” Jesse threw a car key to Wally, “It’s your chance to drive the car here.”

“Wait, Harry’s not coming?” Barry stopped mid motion.

“I’m prepping the lamb stew.” He said matter-of-factly, “And I have some work that I’d like to catch up on.”

Cisco looked suspiciously at Harry, “Hold on, can you cook? You always order things to go on Earth one.”

“I think I can follow a simple recipe.” Harry said, irritated, “Besides, Jesse did most of the preparation already, I just needed to add a couple more ingredients.”

“So…you’re saying that you’ve never done this before.” Cisco’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you want me to say? Jesse and I usually just order from the restaurant on New Years Eve.”

“Figures…” Cisco muttered.

“How about you guys go ahead?” Caitlin cut in to make peace, “I’ll stay behind and help Harry.”

“There’s no need, Snow.”

“Really. It’s fine.” Caitlin waved the rest of the team outside.

“Great! Now I don’t have to worry about Harry poisoning us.”

“I’ll make an exception for you, Ramon.”

 

 

The lamb stew itself turned out to be quite easy. Just as Harry had said, Jesse took care of most of the grunt work. Caitlin found, however, that Harry appeared to be rather unfamiliar with where things are in his kitchen. She raised an eyebrow questioningly when Harry rummaged through his cabinets for sugar.

“At most, I make sandwiches.” Harry explained, “Jesse and Tess are the ones who manage the kitchen.”

“Yeah, I see that now.” Caitlin tried hard not to snicker, and wondered if she should just call Iris and ask her where she found it this morning, “But sugar though. How can you not know where your sugar is?”

“I don’t take sugar with my coffee.” Harry took a sniff from a jar with white crystals inside suspiciously, “Why do you need sugar anyway? It’s not one of the ingredient on the list.”

“It’s for MY coffee.” Caitlin raised her cup in emphasis, “Surely occasionally you get sugar for Jesse or Tess.”

“Jesse's eating habit is more like me. Ah, I think this is it.” Harry handed her the sugar, “I used to know where the sugar was in our old place, but, uh, not since Tess, um…not since we moved to this place.”

“Oh…” Caitlin blinked, starting to feel uncomfortable about bringing up Tess Morgan.

“It was, uh, difficult for the both us. Too many memories.” Harry cleared his throat, and watched Caitlin put two spoons of sugar into her coffee, “And I’ve always liked the beach.”

Caitlin gave a small smile. “It is a very beautiful view.”

They fell into a comfortable silence and finished up the rest of the steps for the lamb quickly. Afterwards, Harry moved to the living room area, and turned on a computer to go over reports from S.T.A.R. Labs all over the world. Occasionally he would make a call to discuss the data or leave a scathing comment. Caitlin observed him working with interest and winced when he fired someone over the phone.

“On New Year’s Eve? Are you..” Caitlin could hear the other guy yelling from the other end of the phone, but Harry cut him off and hung up almost vindictively.

Caitlin backed out of the room to explore the rest of house. She isn't at all surprised to find a gym in the house. In another room, she found some musical instruments, a guitar, a bass guitar and a piano. There’re also framed pencil drawings scattered around the same room. One of which is a drawing of S.T.A.R. Labs on a napkin decorated with Harry’s signature.

She also found what appeared to be a study, which Harry obviously abandoned in favor of the living room as his chosen work space. Picking up a couple of textbooks on biology and genetics that had Jesse’s name written behind the book cover. She leafed through the tomes to see if there’s any different theory or technology on this Earth.

Carrying the reading materials she picked out, Caitlin ventured back to the living room to find Harry now standing in front of a drawboard, engrossed in the equations, not even noticing that she had come back into the room. She put the books and papers down on a sofa and walked around to study the writings on the various boards. Her eyes landed on one in particular.

Caitlin is not a particle physicist, but she prided herself that after years of working in S.T.A.R. Labs, despite not being able to understand the subject in the way Harry would, she had picked up enough to not be completed baffled by the equations and was able to grasp some rudimentary concepts.

“Harry, what is this project that you’re working on?” Caitlin asked, “It looks familiar.”

Harry half turned to look at what she’s pointing at, “Give me a sec.”

He finished jotting down several more equations and spoke into his watch to log his thought process on the subject, before putting down his digital marker to join her.

“You probably recognize it from the days when the particle accelerator was still being built on your Earth.”

Harry stared at the writings and Caitlin could tell that Harry had switched gears to work on the project in front of him.

“Come to think of it, you just might be the one to give me some insights.”

“What? Me?” Startled by his declaration, Caitlin looked at Harry in confusion, who was in the process of pulling over another drawboard.

“Yes, you.” Harry turned to look at her and adjusted his glasses, “I’m working on a way to reverse the effect of the dark matter.”

“Wait, you mean, reverse meta humans back to regular humans?” Realization dawned on Caitlin. She took another look at the equations, “That’s why these look familiar. These are the functions for calculating dark matter generations.”

“Yes. Well, some of it anyway.” Harry nodded in affirmative, “I went through Eobard Thawne’s notes to repeating the process to awake Barry’s speed and Jesse and Wally ended up becoming speedsters, too.” Harry grimaced, “I guess you can call that a success, but to remove it is another story. The dark matter changes the genome in very complex ways. I have some ideas on how to reverse the effects, but I'm not the expert on genetics.”

“So you want to consult my bioengineering expertise. Like when we worked on velocity six?”

“Yes, we were a good team.” Harry gave her a small smile.

Caitlin held up her hands to look at her bracelets, and raised her head to hold Harry’s gaze.

“I want to thank you again for the bracelets.” Harry averted his eyes, gently shaking his head mumbling a negative to indicate that her gratitude was not required.

She decided not to press him further.

“I see that you have been working on this for some time now, haven’t you?” Pointing toward the board, Caitlin continued, “You started this before my power manifested, before Jesse’s speedster ability. Harry?” Harry looked up to see Caitlin watching him tenderly, “Was this because of Griffin Grey?”

This time it was Harry's turn to be startled.

“How…” Harry looked at her, lost for words.

“I wasn’t there at the time.” Caitlin shivered, remembering where she was during that incident, kidnapped, “But Cisco told me. Griffin Grey wanted you to fix him.”

Harry looked away again and swallowed hard, “We defeated him, but at the cost of his life.”

“And you felt responsible?”

“I AM responsible.” Harry took a step away from her, “Not him, specifically, but, the meta humans on this Earth, and the people that died because of them.”

Caitlin could tell that he's agitated, so she kept quiet and waited for him to finish.

“And those meta humans that you’ve locked up on your Earth?” Harry gestured wildly, “Some of them keep escaping and causing more havoc, while some of them do not deserve to be locked away for life. There’re probably others that are like Griffin Grey. Their lives forever changed, shortened, destroyed because of my particle accelerator.”

Harry took a deep breath and continued.

“And what about their offspring.”

Caitlin gasped, “You think that these traits might pass onto children?”

“We don’t know for sure. We don't know anything.” Harry glanced at her briefly, “I think it depends on how their genetics were changed. It could be that some meta humans might not be able to have children at all. There’re too many unknowns." Harry snorted self-deprecatingly, "We don’t even know the effects or consequences of carrying a meta human fetus will do to the mother.”

“And we may not be able to predict a child’s meta human ability because of DNA recombination…” Caitlin said, for the first time considering a different level of ramifications since the appearance of meta humans.

Surprisingly, this was something they never really thought about before. They’ve always be too busy fighting off meta human attacks.

“Exactly.” Harry said, “I don’t know if I can solve this. Eobard Thawne came from the 25th century, and from the tidbits that you guys mentioned, it sounded like meta humans are still around creating chaos in his time.”

For a minute, neither spoke.

“Harrison Wells.” Harry barked out a bitter laugh, “I will be remembered as the man who brought monsters and devastation to this world.”

Removing his glasses to rub his eyes, Harry looked tired and world-wearied.

“Hey…Harry.” Caitlin stepped up close to him and placed a hand on his arm, her thumb gently rubbing against the sleeve of his T-shirt, forcing him to look at her, “Remember, you also gave people The Flash, and Jesse Quick on this Earth.” Harry smiled a little at that, “But most importantly, you are trying to fix this, or at least you’re helping people manage this problem, and one of them is standing right in front of you.”

Harry straightened up and took both her hands in his.

“You, of all people,” Harry grazed his long fingers against her wrists and bracelets, “deserve a better life.”

Caitlin felt her heart clenched at that.

“You’re the kindest, and the warmest soul I know.” Harry spoke in a soft whisper, “I would not have it extinguished.”

Harry moved a hand to trace his fingers against her cheek and she unconsciously leaned into his warmth.

“Harry…” His eyes are so beautiful. This must be the millionth time that she thinks that. Those blue eyes are gazing at her with a rare tenderness and something more, a longing that reflected in her own. But it wasn't the longing that moved her and made her heart ache or her breath short, it was the awe that she saw in them.

Suddenly he pulled away, his hand dropped back to his side, the spell broken.

“Now, my dear, brilliant, Doctor Snow. What do you say to us tackling this problem together?” He faced towards the drawboard, “I’m not sure if I can crack this, but I’m sure that I can’t do this without you.”

Perhaps she’s relieved. Perhaps she’s disappointed. The moment ended so abruptly that Caitlin wasn’t sure if it'd happened. However, she saw herself reached out to grasp his hand and shake it as if sealing a deal.

“Of course, Doctor Wells. I am all yours.”

 

 

The team returned from grocery shopping with Joe in tow to find Harry and Caitlin laughing and joking together. Harry shook hands with Joe to welcome him to his house.

“Come to think of it. You’ve never been to any of my house parties.” Joe said, “Next time, you and Jesse should both come over.”

Harry nodded in agreement.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Cisco motioned between Caitlin and Harry, which prompted Caitlin to flush pink and glance at Harry nervously, but Harry merely gave Cisco a smirk.

To her relief, Cisco approached them casually in a don’t-leave-me-out manner, “You’re working on this without me? Keeping all the fun to yourselves, huh?”

The three of them quickly fell into their typical working pattern.

“I miss this.” Barry said to Iris at the scene of Harry and Cisco fighting over a marker comically, while Caitlin laughed softly by the side, shaking her head at the two.

“Yes.” Iris dodged out of the way as the marker they were fighting over somehow flew across the room to narrowly miss her, “They are quite the team.”

Barry picked up the marker and threw it back at them, only to see Cisco and Harry diving simultaneously for it, and their heads knocked together in a loud crack.

“There’re more than one marker you know?” Caitlin knelt down, exasperated. She glared at Harry when checking his injury, “And you! Stop butting heads! One of these days, you'll get a concussion.”

“Do you think our kids will be like that?” Iris asked.

“God, I hope not.” Barry answered, then quickly elaborated, “I mean, I’d love to have kids with you, but I don’t want them to behave like uh…”

Iris laughed as Barry babbled on.

“Are you two making baby plans already?” HR overheard them.

“I don’t want to be here for this conversation.” Joe muttered, “HR, where’s our room?”

“Did Joe ever tell you what happened during their stake out last month?” Barry asked watching the two men walked away in amiable companionship.

“Nah, he didn’t.” Iris said, “Did he to you?”

“No, but Joe seemed to get along with him quite well.” Barry shrugged, “That’s enough for me to trust HR.”

 

 

Later that afternoon, Iris and Joe assumed the role of chefs, and order everyone around with preparing dinner. Harry was categorized as useless and was banished from his own kitchen. Caitlin secretly thought Harry looked pleased with that arrangement. His doppelganger, on the other hand, declared himself to be a master of dessert and went about preparing an assortment of treats.

Despite HR’s general weirdness, there were moments that he was just extremely confident with himself, such as right now, when his hands moved in confidence and danced about the table in fluidity. Barry and Cisco like to describe HR’s movements as quirky, but she and Iris found that there’s a rhythm in the way he moves, a turn here and a deliberate shift in his body weight there, all executed in practiced ease to make him appear attractive.

But most importantly, there is always laughter with HR in the room. She noted that Jesse couldn’t help herself but observe her father’s doppelganger, and she appeared to be caught between horrified or amused as HR flirted openly but never uncomfortably with all the girls in the room, including Jesse herself. Caitlin laughed out loud when Jesse turned an interesting shade of red when HR kissed Jesse's hand with a flourish.

Caitlin stole a glance at Harry and caught him staring at her. He held her gaze for a couple of seconds before looking back down at his work. He is sure to feel her burning gaze still on him as he continues to tinker with the gadgets in his hands.

“Hey, Caitlin.” Cisco nudged her and gestured toward Harry, “What was that?”

She momentarily wondered if she should take precautionary steps to prevent Cisco from vibing her, except that for one, she had no idea how to prevent Cisco from vibing, for another, there really wasn’t _anything_  to vibe about to begin with.

Sure, they had had moments in the last twenty four hours, last night at the restaurant, then at the balcony. And earlier this afternoon when they almost kissed.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about that cure that we were working on.” She made up an excuse to Cisco, who gave a look that indicated he didn't quite believe her, but nodded anyway and walked over to pester Harry about the gadget instead.

 

 

Caitlin sat on a sofa in the corner of the living room with a book while waiting for Joe and Iris to add the finishing touches on their meal. She stared blankly at the pages in front of her. There is no doubt in her mind that she likes Harry.

A lot.

It was something that crept up on her unexpectedly when Harry left Earth One with Jesse for the second time. The first time they left, she was still recovering from the shock of the Zoom incident. She tried to get back on her feet again. No dating, she told herself. She needed to sort her life out before she could or should jump into another relationship after so many disastrous attempts.

Ronnie was a special existence. He tried to bring laughter into her life. He actively brought joy and happiness to her. Growing up with a mother who was strict and less than warm, Ronnie showed her a carefreeness that she had never experienced before.

His death broke her a little.

Then there was Dr. Wells, or Eobard Thawne. Yes, she freely admitted to herself. She had a crush on the man. In fact, she’s sure pretty much everyone working at S.T.A.R. Labs had a crush on him, intellectually. He was the equivalent of a rock star in science and engineering. Ronnie did. Cisco did. Barry admitted likewise when he joined the team. But she’s a woman, so she noticed things that they didn’t. Just as Barry and Cisco were oblivious to HR’s attractiveness while Iris and she saw it plainly. She admired his brilliance, and she admired the way Dr. Wells stood tall and confident. She would blush just that tiny bit when he leant in to talk to her over her shoulder as he bent down to look at her work. She appreciated his expensive and metallic cologne that is unobtrusive but distinct. Yet he was a little too perfect to fall in love with. Unlike Hartley, she was not infatuated with the man.

She remembered him connecting a position outside of S.T.A.R. Labs for her after the particle accelerator blew up so that she could salvage her reputation by getting as far away from him as possible. And other little things which made her realized that he did care about her well-being in his own way. After Barry woke up, when they worked together as a team to help the Flash, there were numerous moments when they exchanged glances only people perfectly in tune with each other would share. In those ways, she’s even closer to Dr. Wells than Ronnie. Luckily for her, Ronnie came back before her little crush could develop into something else, and she thought she was spared from making a choice.

But then Dr. Wells turned out to be Eobard Thawne. That broke her, too. 

Then Ronnie died a second time. She was beginning to crack.

It was impossible not to be attracted by Jay, hopelessly handsome, and that swim suit model physique reminded her of Ronnie when he held her in his arms. Everything had felt so easy with Jay. Especially in contrast to Harry, who showed up out of the blue and made her doubt herself and felt confused. It was easier with Jay, for she did not have to question or re-examine the attraction that she had always felt about Eobard Thawne. When she worked with Harry, she realized that he had all the attributes that she admired about Thawne, albeit with noticeable variations. Harry was also brilliant to a fault, but less generous with praise. He was confident as well, but in a roguish, in-your-face type of way. She also liked his cologne, of cypress wood and incense.

For her, there’s no way to mistake Harry for Thawne though. Thawne was all cool and calm, while Harry is molten hot and passionate. Most importantly, Harry feels tangible, more real and so easy for her to fall in love with. But there is a streak of darkness that reminded her of Thawne, despite knowing Harry to be a good man. He was dangerous where Jay had seemed safe. Caitlin learnt the hard way that the easy way was not the better way.

Jay turned out to be Hunter Zolomon. This time, she shattered.

Barry told her that it was Flashpoint that caused her meta human ability. But nowadays she wonders if it was because she was broken to the point where she could not go back that woke her meta human ability. That’s what Harry once said, everyone was affected by the dark matter but in different ways. Sometimes the effect is instantaneous, sometimes it needs a tipping point to manifest.

She was still picking up the pieces when Jesse and Harry went back to Earth One, and she felt a sense of normality with them around. When Harry announced that they were leaving again she was deeply affected, and that was the trigger which made her realized her feelings for Harry.

In the last couple of months, she had grown so much. She is not whole yet, but she came out the stronger after those experiences. And it felt good to be here on Earth Two with him, seeing him in his natural elements.

With Killer Frost’s ability inside her, she could understand Harry’s darkness a bit more now. What she previously perceived as the dangerous edge of Harry was in fact not sinister at all, at the root of it all, it was fear.

Fear made Harry harsh. Similarly, fear made her lashed out with her ability.

‘Any second now and I’m going to start quoting Yoda.’ Caitlin thought.

But perhaps, together, they can keep each other safe away from fear.

Caitlin looked around to see if anyone had noticed that she had spaced out, and her eyes landed on Jesse, and she remembered that Harry was married before like herself. He clearly loved and still loves Tess deeply. There is no point in being jealous over how much Harry will always love Tess. She herself had loved Ronnie very much, and will always keep him in her heart.

She replayed their earlier encounter and analyzed their every move. She was sure that her body language was more than obvious that she would welcome the kiss. Whatever Harry’s doubts are, Caitlin decided that she does not share them. She is determined to try with Harry.

It is confusing, because Harry is exactly the type that would move mountains to get what he wants. He crossed over to another universe to pursue a tenuous possibility that another Flash could help him save Jesse. If he wants her, she doubts that Harry would let two Earths stop him. Single minded, that’s what Harry is, and oh so intense and that thought alone is enough to make her burn with a need that is unbeknownst to her.

As she smiles at the image of him arguing with Cisco, she realizes something very important.

Harry makes her happy without trying to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are still DCEU's

 

**December 31st, Earth-2**

 

“Joe, you’re a Godsend!” Cisco couldn’t stop shoveling food into his mouth.

“Not me! Grandma Ester is the one.” Joe held up his hands, “These are her recipes.”

“And HR! This is _the best_ , tiramisu, ever!” Wally exclaimed.

“I know. It’s great that I can make it again.” HR said solemnly, “You know, the blight wiped out…”

“The coffee, yes, yes, we all know that by now.” Barry finished for HR and helped himself to another serving.

“Thank you all for coming here today. I don’t remember ever having a happier New Year’s Eve since mom...um..." Jesse said sincerely.

“And thank you both for inviting us.” Caitlin hugged Jesse and flashed a brilliant smile at Harry.

Harry, who was busy cracking open another bottle of wine, gave her a small smile as well.

“It was all Jesse’s idea.” Harry pour everyone of age another glass, and said to Joe, “What do you say, Joe, shall I break out the good stuff for us grown-ups?”

“The good stuff?” Joe wondered, “I thought this wine is pretty smooth already, but sure?”

“I’ll be right back.” Harry snapped his fingers almost excitedly and left the room.

HR raised his wine glass that Harry just refilled for him and squinted at it, “Why only Joe? Don’t I count as a grownup? I’m as young as Harry.”

Everyone laughed heartily and Joe patted HR on the back.

“I’ve never seen dad so excited.” Jesse knitted her brows in amusement, “Maybe he's already had too much to drink…”

“I for one, am looking forward to drunk Harry.” Iris laughed.

“Nonsense. Two glasses of wine is hardly anything to knock me out.” Harry came back with two tumblers between his fingers and presented the new bottle to Joe, “Glenlivet XXV single malt. Let’s try this one first.”

Joe covered his mouth, eyes wide.

“Rocks or no?” Harry opened the bottle.

“This stuff? Serve me up straight.” Joe took over the proffered tumbler and took a sip, a blissful expression on his face.

“Like it?” Harry inquired.

“More like I’m in _love_.” Joe closed his eyes, and Harry downed his own in one gulp.

Joe pointed at Harry’s tumbler, speechless, but Harry just chuckled and poured more. Raising his glass to Joe. “Cheers.” The crystal tumblers made a clear clinking noise and both men downed the content in unison.

“Wooh!” Joe exclaimed, shaking his head at the rush while Harry tapped his own on the table in appreciation and proceed to refill both of their tumblers.

“Guess we’ll be seeing drunk Harry _and_  drunk Joe tonight.” Iris mused.

 

 

In the end, everyone got a taste of Harry's secret stash of vintage whiskey before the group migrated to the living room area. Cisco busied himself with setting up the movie while Jesse pulled out a board game and people sat on the floor around the coffee table preparing to join in.

“Earth two has Carcassonne, too?” Wally helped Jesse sorted out the tiny colored figures to everyone who wants to play.

“Yep, and we have all the expansions.”

Joe and Harry opted out of playing, but instead went about the room to move some sofas closer to the table. They each claimed one for themselves and adjusted the angle so they could better see the movie and observe the game at the same time. They had sensibly left the hard liquor at the dining table earlier and switched back to the weaker wine. Both were mildly tipsy by then but they would never admit it out loud.

Harry lounged himself into the sofa, hands behind his head, eyes closed, looking more relaxed than ever. Caitlin sat down in front of his crossed legs on the floor to join in the board game. Iris found a spot next to Barry. Wally and Jesse also cozy up together and sat down next to each other.

“Awww…looked at the two of you, so cute in front of your dads.” Cisco teased them. Harry and Joe snorted but made no comments.

A familiar intro music started playing. Harry opened his eyes and asked incredulously.

“Godfather? Really, Ramon.” Harry pointed at the TV. “Best you can do on New Year’s Eve?”

“Hey, I wanted to verify that your Godfather is the same as ours. Unless you want to watch Love Actually instead?”

Harry shook his head and relaxed back into the sofa. He likes Godfather and had just reviewed the trilogy recently, so he ends up commenting on every move of their game instead of focusing on the movie.

On the surface, Iris and Barry teamed up together to help each other out, but Harry can see from the mirth in Iris’ eyes that she’s fine with pulling the rug out from under Barry at any time. On the other side of the table, Wally is basically doing anything in his power to help Jesse win. Harry huffed at that, the boy needs to learn that Jesse can fend for herself more than adequately. Caitlin seems to be paying more attention on the movie instead of the game so she’s on the losing side. Cisco isn't faring any better either. The clear winner is HR. He somehow managed to talk everyone into doing exactly what he wants them to do without anybody suspecting that their actions were prompted by his suggestions.

_The manipulative bastard_ , Harry thought in distaste, so he made some suggestions to Barry, trying to disrupt HR's plans.

“If you want to play, you should just join us.” Cisco grumbled, glaring at Barry, who followed Harry's advice, but the move also effectively blocked Cisco from completing a city.

“No, thank you. I have the vantage point right here.” Harry took another sip of his drink and leaned back into his sofa. He wondered to himself if he was talking about the game or the fact that at this angle he had an excellent view of Caitlin’s cleavage. He rubbed a hand against his eyes to clear his thoughts.

As it turned out, there were some minor differences between Earth One and Earth Two Godfather, Caitlin’s attention was therefore constantly torn between the movie and the game. Every time she sat back to focus on the screen, she would bump into Harry’s legs. They exchanged awkward smiles and muttered apologies before Harry finally shifted to a position that Caitlin could just naturally leant her back toward her left and put her body weight against the side of his calf. As the evening progresses, feeling very drowsy after all the alcohol, she unconsciously dropped her head to rest against his knee.

Harry swallowed hard at the feeling of Caitlin’s head rolling against his knee and up his thigh and secretly hoped that no one had noticed his sharp intake of breath. To his misfortune, Cisco, biggest third wheel in the universe in Harry’s opinion, simply had to perk up and comment.

“Comfortable much? Caitlin?” That definitely drew everyone’s attention to them.

Caitlin, having had one glass too many, answered tiredly.

“Yes, of course, it’s Harry.” And made to change her position so that she ended up hugging his legs and out right decided to pillow her head against his thigh.

Harry absent mindedly mourned the loss of sight of her cleavage but relished the feel of her breast pressing against his calf. At that very thought, Harry shook his head to clear his mind and made a mental note to stop drinking himself. He cleared his throat as everyone look on in a mixture of horror and morbid fascination at Caitlin, who looked way too comfortable in their opinions.

Harry reached out a hand to massage Caitlin’s head gently and said, “Snow, perhaps you should go to bed?”

Caitlin opened her eyes to peer up at him, gave him a smile, snuggled closer and said coyly, “To yours? Harry?”

Cisco and Barry jumped up at the same time, knocking Iris over in the process.

“OK! Barry! Speed her to her bed, now. HER bed.”

“Do you have to? I’m rather enjoying this.” HR said in glee.

 

 

**January 1st, Earth-2**

 

Harry woke to the feeling that he had indulged too much last night. His muscle was sore and lacking in strength. However, he managed to dragged himself out of bed and prepared for his morning run. He found HR waiting at the front door smirking at him.

“I told you she likes you.” HR gloated.

“Shut up.”

To his relief, the rest of the morning jog and swim was spent in silence, although he had to cut the work out short due to the overall sluggishness of his body.

When they returned to the house, they found Iris and Joe in the kitchen making coffee, looking a little worse for wear, not dissimilar to what Harry is feeling himself. By the time he got out of the shower and entered the kitchen in search of something to eat, the rest of the household had gotten up as well except for the conspicuous absence of Caitlin.

“Caitlin is such a light weight.” Cisco broke the ice.

“Oh yeah she is. By the way, Harry, don’t pay attention to what she said last night okay? The last time Caitlin was this drunk, I had to take her back to her apartment and help her change into her pajamas. She was so lit that she said it’s totally ok for me to peek because I’m the Flash and worked hard to help the city. So don’t take what she said to heart, alright?” Barry blurted out the whole thing in one breath as though he had scripted and practiced the speech, just waiting for the opportunity to say it.

Everyone processed the information silently before HR asked the only thing that everyone was interested in. “So… did you peek?”

“NO! Of course I didn’t.” said Barry in a high pitch voice.

“That means he did.” Iris explained.

“Hey! Not what I said.” Barry argued and Iris just sniggered.

“Urgh…can you keep your voice down?” Everyone turned to see Caitlin sitting down, “I don’t feel so well.”

Iris handed her a glass of water while Jesse rummaged through the cabinets before producing two aspirins. Caitlin swallowed them gratefully and gulped down the rest of water. Then she placed her head on the table, shielding her eyes against the light from the morning sun.

“What happened last night?” Caitlin asked weakly. “I don’t remember anything after dinner.”

Iris handed her an ice pack and more water, while the rest exchanged awkward glances.

“Nothing, love.” HR said, “Except that you were totally coming on to Harry.”

“What?” Caitlin bolted up right, face red, then dropped her head back to the table, “Oh god my head…”

Cisco gave HR a scathing look, “Some _things_ should be left unsaid.”

“What happens in Earth Two, stays in Earth Two.” Barry admonished.

“But we’re still on Earth Two.” HR quipped.

“In any case, I don’t think Caitlin is up to the shopping trip today.” Iris looked concerned at Caitlin, swiping back her hair and wiped away the sheen of sweat gently with a cloth.

“You’re right. I think I should go back to bed.” Caitlin wobbled as she stood up.

“Here, take more water with you.” Joe handed Jesse a glass of water as she helped Caitlin back.

“We can’t just leave her on her own.” Cisco said, “What if she had alcohol acidosis.”

“She’s not going to have alcohol acidosis.” Harry said, rolling his eyes, “Besides, I’ll be here. I’ve got work to do.”

“Alone time.” HR said in a sing-song voice and Harry winced.

Harry saw Cisco and Barry’s eyes went wide and started protesting.

“No!” They said in perfect unison, “That’s too dangerous!”

Harry’s had enough. His hand moved in a cutting gesture, visibly frustrated, “What do you think I’m going to do? Rape her on my daughter’s bed?”

“Dad!!” Jesse had come back in. Harry threw his hands up in a sign of defeat.

“Either way I’m staying put. If you want to stay to watch over Snow that’s fine by me. Just don’t bother me while I’m working!” Coffee in hand, Harry stalked out of the kitchen.

Ultimately, everyone still decided to make a tourist run around Central City with the promise to go shopping on Harry’s credit card.

“I’m going to get a new pair of shoes!” Jesse squealed in excitement.

“No, you’re not.” Harry said grumpily. “You have a closet full of shoes already.”

“But I need a pair to go with my new dress! You don’t want me to wear the wrong shoes to your next press conference, do you?”

“Wait, when did you get a new dress?” Jesse stuck out her tongue and slipped away.

 

 

Before they left, Harry felt two pairs of eyes focusing on him and sighed to find Barry and Cisco watching him carefully.

“What now?”

“We’re giving you the brother talk.” Cisco puffed out his chest and Harry narrowed his eyes, “You see, Caitlin is like a sister to us.”

“I’m not aware that Snow and I are getting married.” Harry said sarcastically, seeing that Barry and Cisco blanched at that, Harry gritted out, “Be quick about this. I have actual things to do in my life.”

“We just want to say that she’s hungover and may still say stupid things, so try to remember that. And I know you’re a good guy so you won’t take advantage of her in this state right?” Barry finished his sentence rather unconvincingly in a questioning tone.

“Weren’t you the one who said that I’m her gay friend?” Harry glared at Barry.

“Gay friend?” Overheard by a confused Wally.

“Long story.” Barry shooed him away.

“Yeah, man.” Cisco continued their speech, “I’m not worried about you right now. Looks like Caitlin’s the one who will try to jump your bones.”

“Can you all try to remember that I’m here.” Jesse said with a painful expression on her face, “And I really, really, don’t need the constant mental image of my dad having sex, okay?”

“Come on, Jesse! He’s got you. So -”

“Just leave. Please just leave.” Harry forcefully shoved them all out of the door.

 

 

The rest of the morning saw Harry working on a device to store Jesse’s suit. Barry had requested it last year, but the whole thing with Zoom was too draining and he didn’t have time to really look into it. Now that Jesse is a speedster and needs to mask her real identity when helping others, he is reminded of this project again.

Harry took a step back to look at his calculations in satisfaction. When Cisco gets back later today, they can talk about putting the theory to test.

Yawning and stretching, Harry checked his messages to see if Jesse had texted him. The team wanted to know if Caitlin was doing all right. He responded with a text informing them that Caitlin had gotten up again at one point, looking much more lucid, and managed to eat something and contained the food in her stomach this time, but went back to her room immediately to get more sleep.

After another yawn, Harry sank down into a sofa and to get some shut eye himself. Alcohol makes one drowsy while imbibing it, but also prevents one from getting deep restful sleep, and he could use the nap.

 

 

“Harry.” A gentle shake on his shoulder, and the voice said again, “Harry, wake up.”

He opened his eyes slowly to find Caitlin hoovering above him. Rubbing a hand against his face to wake himself up and also to check if there’s any drool on his face, he sat up on the sofa.

“What time is it?” Asked Harry as he reached a hand behind is neck to massage out the bunched up muscle.

“It’s almost one thirty.” Caitlin presented him with a plate of food, “Here, have you had lunch yet? We can share.”

“No, not yet.” He picked up a fork. “Thank you.”

She looked much better now, Harry decided. The ends of her hair still damp from her shower earlier. The mass of curls are tied up with a silver ribbon into a ponytail. Harry realized that it was the ribbon he used to tied up the box he gifted her the bracelets in. He didn't know that she kept the ribbon, and he was touched by the gesture and felt a warmth in his chest that he tried to quash down.

They shared the plate of leftover food and salads in comfortable silence. Caitlin sitting on the floor while Harry sat on the sofa, reminiscent of last night’s event. When they finished the plate, she picked up a cup and sighed in contentment, sipping the hot liquid.

She sees that Harry look inquisitively at the cup.

“Tea. No sugar.” To his surprise, she offers him the cup, “You can have the rest.”

Harry hesitates before accepting it, his thumb brushed against where her lips touched the cup before he took a sip himself.

“Harry.” She watches him drink and catches his eyes, “We need to talk.”

Harry’s hand pauses in midair and looked at her uncertainly before he finished the tea. He ran a hand through his hair. He can’t help but see that she followed his movement with a smile on her face.

“I love your floofy hair.” She said by way of explanation. In fact, she itched to run her hands through it and find out the texture herself.

“Look, last night, you were drunk, but you didn’t really do -”

“Whatever I did, I meant it.” Caitlin looked squarely at him.

Harry rubbed his temple, “This is starting to feel like a morning after talk when nothing happened.” 

“Be serious.” Caitlin admonished, “I’m trying to tell you that I like you, very much, and I know that you know.”

“I supposed I do.” Harry sighed and met her eyes, “But I wasn’t sure if you would be okay with yourself feeling that way.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” At Harry’s lack of response, she continued, “And I know that you’re interested in me, too.”

“That’s the understatement of the year.”

“That doesn’t mean much. It's the first day of the year.” Caitlin laughed gently, and took his hands, “Why do I feel like you’re pushing me away?”

Harry took a deep breath, “Snow. I’m not good enough for you.”

Caitlin blinked once, and twice and three times, “What?”

“It’s… exhilarating, and yes, exciting, to be desired by you. In fact, I was in awe yesterday when I saw that…” Harry trailed off.

“When we almost kissed.”

“Yes.”

“Harry, I think we would be good together.” Caitlin smiled.

She surprised herself by how easy it was to just say those words out lout. She was not embarrassed, and she didn’t even think it was too rushed.

“Snow, I’m not a nice person. I’m not even an good one. I murdered Turtle.” Harry said seriously, “Some people romanticize Green Arrow as a hero, but the bottom line is, we are killers. We find the easy way out.”

Harry is nervous when Caitlin visibly considered his words carefully. When she tightens her grip on his hands, he desperately wants to cling on but also wishes she’d let go. On one hand, he wants to just cave into what feels good, but on the other, he imagines himself to be doing the right thing.

His emotion is in turmoil, his logic all messed up. And Harry hates it.

“A couple of months ago, I probably would have agreed with you. Now that I have the experience with dealing my own dark side. I don’t.” Harry looked at her surprised.

“I’m not saying that what you did is justified, but what I’m saying is that I understand you now." Caitlin bit her lips and took a deep breath, "I went to see my mother after you and Jesse left. What you probably didn’t know was that, while I was there, I was threatened by someone, and if not for my mother, I would have lost it and killed that person.” Caitlin reached up a hand to touch his jawline, “It was fear, that drove us to insane level of irrationality. Your fear for Jesse, and my fear of my power."

He hadn’t shaved the last two days. And that just tempts her to run her thumb against it. She absent mindedly wondered if Harry is the type that doesn’t bother shaving during weekends. Caitlin stored that information away, and relished in the way the scratchiness excites her. It looks good on him. It makes him feel all the more masculine, and that makes her heart beat faster.

“We already knew and understood each other’s darkness. When you think about it, we can…”

“Shut up, Snow” And he leant in to kiss her.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are properties of DCEU
> 
> Warning: obligated smut chapter?

 

**January 1st, Earth-2**

 

When Caitlin woke up she smiled against the pillow. Hearing a rustle of fabrics, she opened her eyes lazily.

Glasses on the bridge of his nose, hair tousled, Harry reclined languidly against a stack of pillows, reading from a tablet. He rocked this sexy rumpled look a little too well.

Caitlin sighed happily with longing and scooted over to steal his warmth.

“Slept well?” She hummed in the positive.

She draped a hand across his stomach, and played with the hem of his t-shirt. Annoyed that he had put on clothes already.

Sensing her thoughts, “I wasn’t going to walk stark naked into the living room for this,” Harry waved the tablet in emphasis, “when someone could very well just waltz in there.”

“You weren’t complaining when I took off my clothes earlier though.” Caitlin looked at him teasingly, “I thought you might’ve put up a better fight, but it doesn’t take much to convince you at all, does it?”

Harry laughed softly.

“Was this…” His eyes grew pensive, “too soon?”

Caitlin reached for his empty hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Maybe? But, I can’t say that I’ve never thought about this before.” She shrugged nonchalantly, “Ultimately though, what’s the difference?”

“I suppose not. Well, this _actual_ morning after talk plays out much better than I imagined it.” Harry pulled her closer.

Caitlin made a tiny meowing sound, luxuriating in his closeness, “It can’t really be morning already, is it?”

Harry smirked at her, and made a show of looking at the time, “No, but it’s almost five thirty. Do you always sleep like the dead after sex?”

“Only after spectacular sex.” Harry laughed and she loved the way she can feel the sound vibrating through their bodies when she’s this close to him.

Caitlin trailed a line of kisses on his bicep appreciatively, “Seriously though, I’m just very tired today.”

“Hmm…but not too tired for round two, I hope?”

Caitlin looked up at him, surprised and delighted. She licked her lips, felt her whole body ignited at his wicked smile. She grasped the tablet and dropped it carelessly onto the floor, shifting over to straddle his thighs. Her hands slipped under his shirt and trailed from his navel up his chest, brushing tantalizingly against his nipples to eventually pull his shirt off. Leaning into him, she sighed contently as she felt skin against skin.

“You are very pretty you know.” She whispered against his ear, and sucked in an earlobe playfully before moving to nibble at his defined jawline.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

One hand moving to caress her thigh, while the other slide against her back to press her flush against him, delighting in her moan. Harry captured her lips in a heated kiss. His fingers running from her calf up to her thigh teasingly.

Caitlin responded by grasping his hair roughly to gain better access to his mouth while the other hand reached down to touch and stroke him, letting out a frustrated sigh when she found cloth instead of skin. She tugged at his waist band impatiently.

Harry broke away from their kiss, rubbing her back soothingly, “Patience.”

But he raised his hips so she can slide his slacks and boxer briefs off.

“Not now, maybe later.” Arching back up, she pressed Harry’s now freed lips against her breast.

“Later? I’m not some teenage boys you know…” But he obliged by taking her nipple between his teeth.

A low moan escaped her lips. Ah, the man is way too good at this, his lapping and nipping and oh…he touched her intimately and Caitlin shuddered in delight.

_Ding._

Harry blinked at the sound of a text message coming through.

“We can check back later.” Caitlin said and dragged her finger nail along his length.

_Ding._

Harry’s fingers paused.

“Harrison…” Caitlin complained and she grasped him fully.

_Ding._

Harry sighed and pushed her back gently, blindly searching on the night stand before he unlocked the phone to read the messages.

“It’s from Jesse.” Harry read, frowning, “She wants to know…. Caitlin!”

He looked down to see her take him into her pink little mouth, working against his length before letting him pop out of her mouth.

“Yes?” She said cheekily.

Harry rolled his eyes back in pleasure when she blew cool air against his wet flesh. He felt dizzy at the sudden rush of blood down south, and grunted when she gave him another lick as his twitched again in response.

He almost yelped in surprise when he was brought out of his stupor by the sudden ringing and vibrating of his phone in his hand. Checking the caller ID, he raised a finger up as a sign of warning to Caitlin before he answered.

“Cai…” Caitlin bit her lips to stop herself from laughing out loud when she took him in her hands again to see Harry choking and shaking his head at her furiously. He cleared his throat, “Um, Jesse?”

“Dad! It’s me. Did you see my messages? About dinner takeout?” Jesse spoke cheerfully from the other end of the line.

“Yes. I did. Wait, wait…” Harry gasped when Caitlin climbed back above and prepared to guide him into her, feeling her coating the his tip with her wetness.

“What’s that? Dad?” Jesse asked.

“Uh…um…” Harry had gone blank at the sight of himself slipping into Caitlin.

“Is the line breaking up? The cellular dead zone thing?” He can hear Barry speaking in the background, “Should the rest of us go somewhere else?”

“God, yes.” Harry choked out when Caitlin slid her hips down.

“What’s that? Dad? You still there?”

“Just…um…” Harry screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image of Caitlin riding atop him, “Get whatever you want. I don’t care.”

He hastily disconnected and threw the phone away.

“What was all that about?” Caitlin had the gall to feign innocence, all the while continued riding him hard.

Harry growled. In one fluid motion, he pushed her backwards, reversing their positions.

“Damn it, woman! You’ll be punished for that.”

 

 

Eventually, they scrambled for time to get cleaned up. It’s better to smell suspiciously of soap and have damp hair than to outright reek of sex and sweat when everybody comes back.

Caitlin is now curled up on a sofa with a book and assumed an innocent looking posture to wait for the rest of the gang’s return. Said book opened to a random page so that it appeared as if she’s been reading it the whole day.

Her eyes constantly drifts toward the man a few feet away. She peered over her text to steal another glance at Harry, who stood facing away from her working on one of his projects. She ran her gaze along his torso to admire the way his black T-shirt hugged him in an, almost too small but not quite, manner, and wet her lips at the way his sweatpants hung low near his hipbones.

She squirmed and shifted her weight around the sofa, still a bit tender from their recent activities. She bit her lips at the memories of him deep inside her, slamming into her with her legs around his shoulders, his eyes ablaze with a level of intensity that’s uniquely Harry. How she enjoyed the brute force with which…

“You know everybody will know something’s up if you keep staring at me like that.” Harry spoke up.

“What?” Caitlin was startled out of her reverie.

“I can feel your eyes boring through the back of my skull.” Harry continued working on the seemingly endless writing and rewriting of equations on the board.

“Not you skull.” Harry turned to look questioningly at her, only to find her staring pointedly at his lower body.

“Really, Snow.” Harry said, half exasperated, half amused, “I never pegged you to be this sexually motivated.”

“If you must know, I’m a little surprised at myself, too.” Caitlin looked a bit embarrassed.

“Hmm, maybe it’s a side effect of your meta human ability.” Harry mused.

“Do you think so?” Caitlin grinned, “I rather think it’s because I’m dating a bad boy now. I’ll have you know that I used to be a good girl.”

Harry snorted, shaking his head.

“Seriously though, stop staring at my butt.” Harry turned back to his work.

Caitlin chewed on her lips for a moment, before she said in a clear voice.

“I don’t mind if they know.”

Harry reeled back to stare at her. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly in shock but no voice came out. Caitlin was beginning to feel tense and turned away from him slightly when she saw him walked towards her. He crouched by the sofa and pulled her towards him to give her a tender kiss.

“That’s good to know.” He leant back to sit on his heels.

They looked at each other contently before Harry grimaced as a thought occurred to him.

“But, let’s keep this quiet between us a while longer. At least for the next couple of days. I don’t want Jesse thinking that we were… when she called.”

“Sure.” Caitlin grinned in agreement.

 

 

In the end, no one was the wiser. Harry and Cisco tinkered around with suit miniaturization after dinner, but with modicum of success.

“I think we should ask Ray.” Cisco suggested.

“No, we don’t need to ask Palmer.” Harry countered, “Unless you forget what happened the last time you suggested asking another person for help.”

He jerked his head toward HR.

“This is totally not the same!” Cisco exclaimed, “Ray had experience with shrinking things down, while HR there is just…”

“The muse.” Cisco and Harry turned in sync to glare at the doppelganger.

“Oh, okay, I see. You’re saying that Ican’t solve a problem that Palmer already solved.” Harry wrestled their prototype away from Cisco.

“Oh! Okay. Of course! Why didn’t I see it? This is about your _ego_ again.” Cisco said shaking his head.

“This is nothing like the Atom Suit.” Harry muttered.

“Maybe it has something to do with the Quark matter?” Barry ventured.

Harry swiveled around to glare at Barry.

“I have already taken the Quark matter into consideration, Allen. Can’t you see it here?” He jabbed at the equations on the board.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I was just trying to help!” Barry raised his hands in a gesture of surrender and slowly backed away.

“Simply throwing the words, Quark matter, around is not going help. Just because _Eobard Thawne's notes_ …” Harry uttered the name in disdain, “was helpful in closing the breach doesn’t mean he has all the answers.”

“Wait, what? I didn’t mention Eobard Thawne.” Barry defended.

“Oh. My. God. This again? This is almost pathological.” Cisco ranted and continued in an egregiously sweet voice, “Dr. Wells, you’re so smart! Why don’t the rest of us just go take a nap while you solve everything without CONSULTING EXPERTS!”

“If I have a penny every time someone said that to me -” Harry began.

“What’s your problem, anyway. Fine. Work by yourself.” Cisco threw his hands up, but he didn’t leave. Instead they started talking over each other.

“You want to be the smartest person in the room?”

“The calculations for the miniaturizations are correct -”

“FINE. You ARE. But that doesn’t give you the right to be mean! Or -”

“…and the suit can shrink and expand to-”

 “…is the size of your ego some kind of compensation mechanism?”

“…the desired size but the speed at which -”

“The speed force!” They shouted in unison.

Cisco threw Harry a marker, who immediately started a new set of equations to add into the existing formula.

“Okay…If they’re going to continue like that for the rest of the evening, I need a drink.” Joe rubbed his head.

“Dude, seriously though. You ARE the smartest person I know.” Cisco picked up a foreign object on the desk to take a closer look at it.

Harry muttered something like, _I know_ , and Cisco rolled his eyes.

“But you’ve got to stop with the crankiness.” Cisco continued, “Loosen up a bit. Ever tried getting laid to let off some steam?”

Caitlin choked. Harry turned to glare at her.

 

 

**January 2nd, Earth-2**

 

“Com'on, dad. Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

“No, honey. There’re some tests that I want to run at S.T.A.R. Labs.” Swiping his hands over his tablets.

“But it’s the Arts & Crafts Fair, we go there every year.” Jesse pouted.

“And this year you will have a lot more people to accompany you.” Harry gave her a small pat on the shoulders.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this.” Said Cisco, “But Harry you should come with us. It’s your tradition with Jesse.”

Harry looked around at the heads nodding in agreement around him and sighed in defeat.

“Yes! And you can also buy us dinner before the concert!” Jesse beamed and hugged him.

“David Bowie.” Cisco said in awe, “This is a dream come true.”

“Yeah…I mean really, twenty sixteen really went to shit after he died…” Barry interjected.

“Wait, what? He died?” Jesse asked.

“On Earth One, yes.” Caitlin confirmed.

“Ha! Yet another thing that this earth has over yours.” Harry took a sip of coffee.

“I’ll let you have this one.” Cisco raised his cup, “To David Bowie.”

 

 

The Arts & Crafts Fair was held at the park not too far away from S.T.A.R Labs. Tents were set up for various stands showcasing an assortment of hand crafted items from trinkets, decorations, to furniture. The team was fascinated by the differences in art style of Earth two and bought more than a couple of souvenirs.

Painters could also be found for portraits. Barry and the West family eagerly sat down to get one. Cisco, Jesse and Harry were drawn toward the DIY portion of the fair where one is provided tools to create their own artwork. Cisco examined the tools provided and started making toys for the children around him. The Wells family duo picked up paint brushes to attack a canvas together, while Caitlin and HR went in hunt for food and, of course, coffee.

Caitlin laughed as she saw from afar that Jesse had playfully spilt some paint onto Harry’s hoodie. To her surprise, Harry laughed and smeared Jesse’s hair in a bright pink color.

“So,” HR drawled and motioned toward Harry with a jut of his chin, “is he any good?”

“What..? What do you mean?” Caitlin stammered.

“You know, the conjugation of two corporal -”

“No!!” Caitlin replied a bit too quickly, “I have no idea why you would think that… and is that seriously how Earth-19 say it?”

“I wonder what gave it away? Hmm…maybe it’s the claw marks I saw on his back this morning at the beach?” HR gave her a toothy grin.

Caitlin blanched and whispered, “Oh God! Please don’t say anything to anybody.”

HR threw his head back and barked out a peel of laughter.

“You’re too easy you know.” HR smiled at her, “There’s nothing unusual on Harry’s back.”

“What? HR!!” Caitlin looked horrified and mortified.

“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. Word is bond, yeah?” HR made a motion to signal his bond and Caitlin groaned.

At the very moment, several screams can be heard from another side of the park. Jesse stood up and with a nod from Harry, she sped off. Caitlin turned just in time to see Barry and Wally doing the same, while Iris and Joe rushed over to her and HR.

“Meta human attack?” Joe asked.

“Yes.” Harry said, handing over his cell phone to Joe, which is playing a live stream of the attack, and took out an earpiece, “Jesse, can you hear me?”

“Should we go to S.T.A.R. Labs to prepare for a response?” Caitlin asked, looking at Harry worriedly.

“Hey! It’s Shade!” Cisco shouted, identifying the meta human on the cellphone screen.

“We’ve met this guy. We’ve met this guy on Earth One! He can vibrate at very high frequency and create an illusion of a shadow.” HR supplied.

“That doesn’t sound like a useful ability at all.” Harry quipped.

“But how could he attack in broad daylight?” Iris asked, “On our earth, we defeated him by shining car headlights on him and he immediately weakened.”

“That’s it?” Harry looked unconvinced, “Anyway, this thing is probably more powerful than your version.”

“Wait a minute, looks like your version can cast shadows, and did he just summon demons?” Cisco observed, watching Barry dodged out of an attack by another specter looking entity.

“We have to do something!” Joe said urgently.

“Jesse, listen to me. Tell Allen and West to bring people to safety. This one is apparently more powerful than their version.” Harry ordered, “Then meet me at S.T.A.R Labs immediately. Again, do NOT engage the meta!”

Caitlin placed a hand on his back and rubbed comfortingly.

“There’s three of them this time. They can watch over each other.”

Harry sighed and everyone took off to S.T.A.R Labs.

 

 

“What’s going on?” Barry sped into the room, “Why is Shade active under sunlight!”

“Yeah! And what are those ghosts things…Ouch.” Wally held his arm awkwardly.

“Not exactly under the sunlight. I noticed that he only moved from one tree to the other.” Jesse said, “Caitlin, Wally’s hurt. It doesn’t seem to be healing. Can you take a look?”

“Wally’s regenerating ability is different from yours and Barry’s.” Caitlin ushered Wally over the med bay area, “What happened?”

“I was attacked by at least ten of those ghosts things. There were too many of them so I got a scratch from one.” Wally replied.

“Jesse’s right.” Cisco spoke up, “Look at these.” He put the video up onto the screens in the room, “He’s hiding under the tree most of the time. It’s at these spots that he was able to extend shadows and send out these demons.”

“What if…” HR raised his hand, “we create an environment that there’s no shadow?”

HR twirled his drumsticks and tapped the table rhythmically.

“Is he always playing with those?” Harry asked Cisco.

“Yep! Now you understand my pain.” Cisco glared at HR.

“I see… Well, it pains me to say this, but he does have a point.” Harry said.

“What? I doubt he’ll follow us willingly into an open field, and we don’t know where he is right now.” Barry argued.

“You already defeated him on Earth One, so WE know his real identity.” HR said, “But he doesn’t know that we know!”

"In that case, wouldn't it be easier to just sneak up on him and cuff him with those power dampening cuffs?" Jesse asked.

“That’s good. Okay, that's Plan A, but just in case, here's Plan B, if somehow you weren't able to arrest him before he used his power, we'll lure him to to S.T.A.R. Labs, not an open field. We’ll supply you with strong intense beam so you three can bait him into this direction” Harry said.

“This just might work! I have an idea for the portable light source.” Cisco jumped up and went to work, “Something similar to my design when we asked Linda to masquerade as Dr. Light should work.”

“To S.T.A.R. Labs? Why here?” Joe asked.

“I have just the room for him.” Harry brought up some schematics, “We’re renovating a portion of the lab, and this side has been completely evacuated. Here’s a set of corridors leading to that room that our speedsters can move about while we control light projection. When Shade gets into the room, we project a full spectrum onto him and that should do the trick.”

“Boy, I know this probably is the wrong time, but I do hope we catch this guy before the concert tonight.” Wally stuck out his tongue.

“So say we all.” Cisco thumped his fist against his palm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Cisco, Harry banter! Hope you enjoy that.
> 
> 2\. Yes, I just HAD to mention David Bowie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Characters still not mine at the last chapter.

 

**January 2nd, Earth-2**

 

Plan A failed, but at least Plan B worked out. Although after Shade was lead into the room, the projection of light failed to weaken him enough because the power grid on that side of the building was only intended for emergency use during construction. Luckily, Caitlin was on hand to freeze Shade and restrict his movement enough before Jesse dashed over to apply the cuffs, and everyone can attend the concert of their lifetime.

The gang returned to the Wells’ resident after the Black Star concert, buzzing with energy, singing and dancing the whole ride back.

“Legend. He’s a legend.” Barry said, the zenith time this evening.

“You know what? I had a little cry every time he sang the numbers from Black Star. We’re literally the only Earth One humans that got to listen to them LIVE on stage.” Cisco said, still dazed.

“Yeah, me too. When he opened with Lazarus, I just welled up and…” Joe said emotionally.

“I’m glad you all enjoy it.” Jesse said, “I didn’t realize that he’s passed away on your earth. So I guess my selection to go to his concert was a lucky choice.”

“Yeah, thanks a bunch, Jesse. Now I’m seriously sad that I have to go back to Earth One.” Cisco said, and started humming Starman again.

“Yeah, this has been great, Harry.” Joe said, “Like I said, we should all get together again, on Earth one, or Earth two. Doesn’t matter.”

“Thanks, Joe. Jesse and I both enjoy your visit very much.” Harry said sincerely.

 

 

“Aww... I was really looking forward to hang this up at home. It’d been the best souvenir.” Iris said, looking at the unfinished painting in disappointment.

“I can finish it if you don’t mind.” Jesse offered, “The artist had the design all drawn out.”

“You should take her up on that offer. Jesse’s a genius with a paint brush.” Harry said proudly and Jesse gave him a brilliant smile.

“Is there anything that she’s not a genius in?” Cisco muttered, still sore from that time they went to CC Arcade and Jesse totally crushed him at games.

“Yes, she could use some lessons in keeping her room tidy.” Harry groused, “But she got the artistic genes from Tess.”

“Dad’s actually pretty good at arts and music, too.” Jesse took the painting from Iris.

“Ha, I like to paint and play music yes, but no, I’m not a master like you.” Harry bent down to kiss Jesse’s hair, and gave her a hug.

Caitlin smiled at the open display of affection between Jesse and Harry. A picture of happy family. Maybe she’ll have that with Harry one day. She sighed, disappointed that she's leaving Earth Two so soon. She wished they had more time alone before she leaves. She thought wistfully back to the way he held her yesterday afternoon, turning pink at the memory of him, eyes smoldering and so hard inside her...

“Penny for your thoughts?” Cisco asked. “You’re all flushed.”

Caitlin almost jumped out of her skin. Cisco looked quizzically at her extreme reactions, and follow her gaze towards Harry and back at her again.

“Nothing.” She couldn’t sound any less unconvincing.

Cisco frowned at her and saw her snuck another guilty look at Harry.

“What? Oh…oh…oh…” Cisco’s eyes went wide. He dragged Caitlin to the side and whispered, “You totally did it, didn’t you?”

The expression on her face was enough answer for him.

“Oh. My. God.” Stunned, Cisco took a step back.

Caitlin asked nervously, “Cisco, are you okay?”

Cisco, still in shock, blinked at her. “Um…”

“Come on, I really really like Harry.” Caitlin whispered.

“That much is certain.” Cisco said slowly.

She fidgeted on her feet. Reading the trepidation in her eyes, Cisco shook his head to bring himself out of his stupor. Last thing he wants is to disappoint Cailtin again. There was enough hurting in the team last year and he vowed to stop the team from tearing itself apart from within again.

“Hey, you’re my homegirl. I’m here for you, always. No matter what.” Cisco patted her shoulder gently, “If you like Harry and he likes you, too. I think that’s great. I was just surprised. That’s all.”

“Really?” Caitlin gave him a small smile, visibly relaxing.

“Yeah. I guess…” Cisco turned to glance at Harry, and noticed that Harry was looking at them with a frown, “It makes some...twisted sort of sense?”

Caitlin snorted at that. “Wow, gee. Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Cisco broke into a smile as well.

“While I’m finishing up this painting.” Jesse’s voice drew their attention back to the group of people lounging in the living room, “Why don’t you guys tell me about this alien invasion.”

“Well, that.” Cisco walked back towards the crowd, “You’re in for an epic story, Jesse Quick.”

“Oh no you don’t, Francisco.” HR chimed in, “As the resident writer, I think it’s time for my talents to shine.”

HR stood up, waited for everyone to settle down, before he made a flourish to put on his hat. Cisco noted that Caitlin sat down next to Harry, and leaned toward him unconsciously. Harry draped a blanket around Caitlin's shoulders and his hands lingered on her just a tad longer than usual. He pulled his hands away when he sensed Cisco watching and shoot Cisco a challenging glance.

Cisco shrugged and muttered under his breath. “Guess you’ll be alright, sis.”

“What’s that?” Barry raised an eyebrow at Cisco, who simply shook his head.

 

 

**January 3rd, Earth-2**

 

Cisco found himself to be the first one at the breach room of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Well, this is just typical, isn't it?" He said to thin air.

This morning when they’ve arrived back at the Labs, Caitlin had expressed interests in getting more information from the geneticists here about potential project collaborations before they head back to Earth one. It’ll only take about an hour she’d said, and Harry had volunteered to walk her there.

God knows what they’re doing right now. Cisco shuddered.

In any case, the group settled to meet back at the breach room in two hours. Jesse mentioned that Joe didn’t get a tour at S. T.A.R. Labs so she took Joe on a quick tour. Wally followed them naturally. HR babbled something along the lines of gathering more notes for his book and disappeared down the hallway. While Iris and Barry headed for the cafeteria to get food, because Barry didn’t have enough for breakfast.

“If you would just get up one minutes earlier…” Iris had complained when they left.

Cisco took the opportunity to go talk to other engineers at the Labs again, and swung by the cafeteria to grab a doughnut and remind Barry to be on time.

But they’re still late. Every one of them.

Cisco sighed, and studied the construction of the breach room in interest. Despite him being here several times, he’s never really paid attention to this room before. The breach room on Earth one was built based on Jay, no, Hunter Zolomon’s speed canon idea, while this one on Earth two was purely Harry’s construction. There’s no weird spinning wheel and it looked much more sturdy. At least he’s never heard this one to fail.

After they closed all the breaches, they had to rely on Cisco’s Vibe power to open tunnels between two worlds. Actually, Barry and the other speedsters can run fast enough to a different world, but none of them knew how to travel in speed force precisely to their intended location in another universe yet and seemed to end up at random locations. Somehow, Harry figured out how to open the wormhole and stabilize it enough to do pin point travel between two worlds. _The clever bastard_ , Cisco thought fondly. Well, at least Cisco managed to modify the design Harry gave him to create the portable version. He guessed someone will be making use of that device or this breach room regularly in the future.

“You know what, I’ve been wondering.” Wally asked, “Why don’t you just give us that portable breach thing like the one you gave Supergirl when we traveled here?”

Wally, Joe, Jesse and HR had come back.

“I could, but then there’s a lot of us. I haven’t got the chance to make so many yet. Also, those things aren’t cheap you know. ” Cisco answered, “Besides, we need to meet up with the Wells, and despite this being Central City, none of us knew where they live or where we were going most of the time, did we?”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Wally said sheepishly, “So, can I get one? You know, then I can come visit Jesse?”

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Again, I could, but I really don't want to imagine how Harry's going to murder me when he finds out that I gave you unlimited access to his daughter.”

Wally grimaced.

A couple minutes later, Barry wandered into the room with Iris.

“Sorry we're late! I guess we’re all...” Barry looked around, “Oh wait. Where’s Caitlin?”

“I think we should just go. I’m sure Harry will send her back to Earth One in one piece.” HR said and Cisco thought that’s a brilliant idea.

“I agree.” Cisco seconded and HR raised an eyebrow at his atypical response.

“It’s okay. I’ll go grab her from the lab.” Barry ran out and came back less than a minute later, “Hey, I couldn’t find her anywhere.”

“Really?” Jesse frowned, “Did you check my dad’s office? They might've head back there after they're done with the scientists. They were still talking about that meta human cure thing this morning after all.”

“Nah, I didn't check. Last time Harry threw me out. I’m not going back in there.” Barry shook his head.

“In that case, I’ll go.”

“NO!” Horrified, Cisco shouted, “Jesse, don’t!”

But she's gone like a wind before the words left his mouth. Barry raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t ask.” Cisco walked away, shaking his head and saw HR gave him a knowing smirk.

 

 

“This is quite nice.” Harry took Caitlin back to his office once she got everything she need from the geneticists, “It’s not exactly the same style as your house though, more colors than I imagined.”

“Actually, Tess was the one who decorated the office.”

“Ah…that makes much more sense now.” Caitlin smiled wryly.

“Come here.” Harry leaned against his desk and reached out a hand for her.

Caitlin took his hand and he pulled her towards him to sit in his lap.

“I should get going -” Caitlin looked at the clock but Harry tilted her head and cut her off with a searing kiss.

“Alone at last.” He traced her lips with his index figure.

“What if I stay here for a few more days?” Caitlin ran a finger down his shirt and nibbled on his digit.

“Let me guess, Cisco and HR already knew?”

He leaned in to bite her lips playfully and pulled her bottom lips into his mouth before she could answer, snaking a hand up along her spine to cup her breast.

“How?” She questioned breathlessly, untucking his shirt and reached for his abdomen.

Harry snorted. “You or Cisco, I’m not sure which one is the worse liar. And HR is…very perceptive.”

Harry picked her up and laid her on the couch in the office. She gripped his arms in support, relishing in their solidness.

“They’ll get the rest of the team back to Earth One.” He caught her lips in another fierce kiss.

“Well, in that case -” Caitlin hands reached for his belt and started unbuckling it.

“Dad! Do you know – Oh, God!” Jesse froze on the spot, staring dumbfounded at the pair in the compromising position.

Harry glared at her, fuming, while Caitlin shook with laughter.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!! I promise. I will never, ever, just phase in here again. _Ever_.”

 

 

_Fins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! It's been fun writing it. Never realized how tough it would be to write something this long in a language that's not my native one...Anyway! Big thanks to everybody that finishes the fic. It's strange how glad I am that this is done and now I can get back to my real life! :P


End file.
